Big Brother
by EnglishHuscarl
Summary: Age 761. Raditz has been defeated, thanks to the brave sacrifice of Goku. However, with the Saiyan's invading in a single year, the fate of the entire earth hangs in the balance. The Z Fighters need all the help they can get, so Goku decides to enlist an unlikely ally. A 'What If Raditz turned good' with a VERY special spin to it. Now beginning Namek saga!
1. One Wish

_(Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT. All rights are to their respective owners)_

_Author's Note: Hello everybody! Just seeing what kind of feedback the first chapter of this story gets, if it gets a lot of positive feedback I'll consider making this into a series. All feedback, positive or negative is fully appreciated! Thank you very much for reading!_

* * *

"'Hngh'... Kakarot... How could he? It makes no sense... How could he? The fool..." Raditz muttered to himself, as he stared blankly into the distance, absolutely crushed in spirit and body. He was laying face down in the dirt, a massive gaping hole blasted through his chest where the 'green man' had fired his penetrating beam. It was the only gambit that the green man and his little brother possibly had of defeating him... and now it was on the verge of claiming his life. "The fool... Now we're both dead..." he continued to grieve for himself, as he desperately gasped for air, trying his utmost to cling onto the dwindling life he had remaining.

"No. You die alone" the green man interjects with a proud smirk upon his face, as he begins to nonchalantly walk towards the downed warrior. His arm was missing from the Double Sunday that Raditz had fired previously, yet he was still able to conjure enough strength to fire his own 'Special Beam Canon' and decisively defeat the much stronger Saiyan. "Goku won't be gone for long, I'm guessing his friends will see to it that he'll be back within the week" the green man states, as he looked down upon Raditz, standing imperial over his almost lifeless body.

"What?! That's impossible! Tell me how" the Saiyan warrior replies, amazed and shocked at the fact that somehow... there was a method of defying death itself? There was absolutely no way his little brother could recover from a injury such as that, the beam just had similarly ripped through his own body as it had done to his own. "Hm, Gladly" the green man had retorted, feeling a surge of relief and pride as he realised his victory was all but complete. "On this planet, we have something we call the dragonballs" the green man explained, as Raditz looked up to him, clinging onto his words as he continued to hold onto his life with a shaky grip. "When all seven balls are gathered together, they have the power to grant any wish, that includes bringing the dead back to life, so you see, it's Goku who will have the last laugh" he finishes revealing, as he looks over to Kakarot's motionless body, sweat still dripping down from his forehead from the recent battle as he does so.

A giggle could be heard.

Not from the green man, nor from Kakarot.

But rather, from Raditz.

"No... I'm afraid you're wrong, green man" Raditz quickly gave a rejoinder, as he stared up at the figure standing over him. He was in intense, burning pain, the clock on his life ticking away with every passing second, and yet, the Saiyan warrior had enough strength left in his body to challenge the Earthlings once again. "The device on my face, it's also a transmitter, my Saiyan comrades heard every single word..."

Previously smug, the green man was now raising an eyebrow (If he had one to raise). His expression had turned from that of victory, directly to that of shock and disbelief. It was clear he wasn't anticipating a turn of events such as this.

"The two of them... I know they'll come... I know they will..." Raditz continued, comforting himself before spitting out a significant amount of blood that had accumulated within his mouth. The blood sank into the grass, as the earth began to claim it, soon too, his own body as well. "They'll come... I know they will... And once they arrive, you'll be powerless to stop them!" he desperately tried to reassure himself. He had, despite feasibility, discovered a method of returning to life, his comrades in arms surely would not leave him to be forgotten on a backwater planet, being killed by pathetic fighters with puny power levels, he deserved better! He was a Saiyan warrior, the son of the renowned fighter Bardock, and now he was reduced to this?

Raditz fiercely tried to convince himself. His destiny surely had more in store for him than what he was going through right now? He simply could not leave a legacy as insignificant and pitifully comparable to that of a Saibaman. He NEEDED more time, with the dragonballs however... his wish, was ironically granted.

"There's nothing you can do" Raditz smiled, now regarding the fact that there was no way Nappa and Vegeta was going to leave him for death to claim. The three of them are a unit. The Saiyan Survivors, as they are known in the Planet Trade Organisation. They needed to stick together, Freiza's minions always looked down upon the three them, but united they stand. Three brothers fighting together for that awful, terrible tyrant.

"They'll seek out these dragonballs and they'll destroy everything in their path!" Raditz giggled again, content with death's cold embrace. "You. And every living thing on this planet will be wiped out. They'll destroy you all!" He gloated, before being interrupted by a most unexpected voice.

"When. When will they come?" his little brother, Kakarot asked, surprisingly also still alive. Seeing his older brother's boastful, confident nature as a method to extract some key information from him while he still could. "How long will it take them, to get here?".

"One year" Raditz calmly replied, a smile still laying claim to his face. "The funny thing is..." Raditz began a short, content laugh, "They're much stronger than me" he admitted, it was the only scenario he was happy to come forth and concede that information to anybody, but the look on the green man's face as he said it was worth it's weight in gold.

"Stronger? One year?!" The green man said aloud, clearly in shock. Raditz was almost impossible to defeat alone, and now two stronger Saiyans would be on their way to wipe out every trace of life on Earth? "Oh no..." he murmured, realising the grave situation the entire planet had now found itself in...

"So... Enjoy this little victory of yours today, it means nothing! You're as good as dead!" Raditz continued to brag, continuing his laughing, knowing the insurmountable odds the Earthlings had to overcome in order to defeat his comrades, odds that any betting man would happily place upon the Saiyans.

"I only hope, I'm back in time to see it happen!" Raditz looked up to the green man, who's anger at Raditz's bravado was growing every time he opened his blood spewing mouth.

"Don't look so upset... We can't all have the last laugh!" Raditz began a hearty laugh, a laugh he would have given if he was absolutely healthy once more, as it was clear that the green man simply had enough, he raised his hand, ready to put Raditz out of his misery once and for all.

He yelled, and then, there was nothing.

* * *

It was cold.

Very cold.

Raditz also couldn't feel anything. It's like his limbs were frozen in time, and everything seemed to move so slow... What was happening to him? Where was he? Is this the afterlife?

Before these questions could be answered, he saw a light. A blinding light, as he tried to squint his eyes in order to regain his vision. The more the Saiyan tried to focus, the more details became apparent within his blurred vision. Moment after moment, he noticed something new about the light. Eventually... he could of swore it looked like a light bulb... and then what seemed to be a ….lampshade? A lampshade on a huge desk?

He was in a room, a large one.

The view was quite simply, something that he had never laid eyes upon before. A massive creature, red in skin colour sat upon a massive chair at a gigantic desk with the lampshade on. It was almost comical, he had a great big bushy black beard and a big, purple suit with an orange tie, he also had (what at least seemed to be) a hat with two white bull horns pointing out. Either way, he was eyeing up Raditz and looking back at his notepad, tapping a pencil on the table as he did so. Raditz felt like laughing, yet he refrained, he'd never laugh at an opponent before checking their power level. So now he'd check this strange monster's power level with his scouter...

Where was his scouter?

It wasn't on his face... what in fact, was an incredibly odd feeling. He was so accustomed to wearing a scouter, he almost felt naked not adorning one upon his head. Raditz tried to lift his arm to investigate... however, he just couldn't, he felt absolutely powerless... like some odd power had paralysed him from the neck downwards.

"Yeah, that's him" a familiar voice said before him, as he quickly turned.

It was Kakarot! And the green man? No... this one looked different. He looked older, not fighting age by any means. He held a massive wooden staff with him, as they both observed Raditz sternly, with judgemental eyes piercing him.

"What is the meaning of this? Where am I? What's going on?" Raditz franticly asked, as his head quickly turned back and forth from his brother and the massive red creature. "Raditz, we brought you here because I decided that you needed to see this, Fortuneteller Baba, could you please show my brother exactly what you showed to me?" Kakarot calmly, yet strictly said, before nodding to a small, old woman sitting atop a crystal ball that floated towards the group. He still couldn't move, he was stuck in place by some sort of force. The older green man gave a slight grumble, as the small woman levitated towards the group of them.

This was the weirdest experience he ever could of imagined. One minute he can't feel a thing, and suddenly, he's in room with a giant red creature, his long lost brother, a small witch like woman and an older version of the green man who killed him. In fact, he was too shocked to even speak, as the witch hopped off the ball as it began to levitate up towards Raditz's face. Was this hell?

What was they doing? Brainwashing him? What goal was his dead brother trying to archive?

"Get this out of my face this instant! What is...?" Raditz protested, before being interrupted by the ball, which began to glow, as a misty mirage began to form within it. Now it had gained Raditz's attention... but what was being shown?

The vision was what seemed to be an alien looking planet. It looked like a jungle setting what seemed to be at night, teeming with life in some swampy woods... as the vision became more clear, the mist began to dissipate... he could distinguish two objects... two Saiyan space pods?

Yes, it was. Two space pods in a jungle setting. Just as Raditz was about to continue barking at his brother as to what was happening, and eventually to release him, two familiar looking Saiyans walked into view of the ball.

"Nappa! Vegeta!" Raditz shouted in a frenzy, desperate to communicate with his comrades, but to no avail, his pleas went unheard. They were, however speaking to each other... This must have been some sort of vision to the mortal realm, kinda like a multidimensional TV or something.

"Once we force Kakarot's friends to tell us how to find the dragonballs we'll eliminate them, along with anyone else who tries to stand in our way" Vegeta arrogantly boasted, obviously to the paramount delight of Raditz. They received his transmission! They was, as he predicted, coming to gather the dragonballs to return him to the world of the living. Raditz smiled, despite being frozen in position, in this weird, weird place, it would only be a matter of time before he'd be back in the mortal realm, how fantastic!

"And then, we can wish Raditz back to life" Nappa added, what furthered Raditz's elation.

"No" Vegeta replied to Nappa, what made Raditz's smile disappear. Quickly. "That would be a wasted wish, Raditz was a weakling and a fool, any Saiyan defeated so easily doesn't deserve to live" Vegeta added.

That sentence alone was enough to crush Raditz's spirit. His entire existence was being disregarded as worthless by a person he assumed he could trust.

No, it had to be a fake, the prince wouldn't... He just... he wouldn't. He is one of the few remaining Saiyans and he's talking about his life like he's disposable! He isn't disposable, he's Raditz! It was a fake mirage in order to trick him! It had to be!

Nappa gave a concerned sigh, as he looked away, dubious of the prince's decision. "Actually Nappa, I had something far more grand in mind" Vegeta said, one hand on his space pod as he seemed to think for a moment. "Now tell me, how does the idea of eternal life sound to you?"

"What, living forever?" Nappa replied, his previous apprehension of the Prince's decision making evaporating as fast as it had surfaced. "Yeah, and if we can't die that means no one will ever be able to defeat us!" Nappa concluded, opening the door to his space pod and climbing in. "So what the heck would we need Raditz for?" he smugly suggested, before sitting down inside with his arms folded.

"Yes, what for indeed?" Vegeta added, smirking as he acknowledged the fact that Nappa was on the same page as himself "We'll be the greatest fighters in the universe! And we will ascend to our rightful place, among the Saiyan warriors of legend!" Vegeta stated, as he too similarly sat inside his space pod, he was clearly delighted at the fact that he's been given his opportunity to finally achieve his lifelong ambition.

"You mean?" Nappa asked, before being quickly cut off by his superior. "That's right Nappa, that's exactly what I mean. We will become Super Saiyans!" Vegeta happily proclaimed, yet with a hint of evil in his voice, as the door to his space pod began to close shut.

"Now I definitely like the sound of that!" Nappa confirmed, as his door similarly shut. The pods began to power up, as they flew into the air and out of the atmosphere of the jungle planet. Their destination, Earth.

Raditz stared at the ball. His mouth agape with shock and disbelief. Was that real? I mean... they would look down on him... he was a third class Saiyan after all... but...

It would very much be like Vegeta to say words such as he did, and he doubted any plan would be purposely conjured by his brother with the words 'Super Saiyan' involved. Despite what he personally wanted to feel. Raditz knew what he just saw was not counterfeit, and in actuality, was shamefully genuine.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Goku?" the massive red creature asked.

"Yes, King Yemma" Goku replied, nodding. "We need all the help we can get to stop the Saiyans, and I know how strong my brother is, he broke my ribs effortlessly back down on Earth."

"This has got to be a joke!" Raditz quickly interjected "You're getting far too ahead of yourself, you had a hand in killing me, you fool!" Raditz struggled, still unable to move as if everything below his neck was paralysed, but that didn't exactly stop him from trying.

"Enough, Raditz!" Kakarot replied "You would have killed me if you wasn't so arrogant and confident in your own abilities!" he protested, what quickly shut Raditz up, he wasn't wrong there. "Since your so called 'comrades' have no intention of reviving you, I'll make an offer" Kakarot said, what definitely caught Raditz's attention.

"Help me and my friends defeat the Saiyans, and you'll get to live again" Kakarot proclaimed.

"What are you doing Goku?!" the older green man almost shouted at Goku, looking incredibly astonished at his decision"You only said you wanted to say goodbye to him! He's four times stronger than you! What's stopping him from trying to attack the planet again!"

"Relax, Kami" Kakarot turned his head, giving him a thumbs up a smile. "I have a feeling everything is going to be alright! Besides, everybody should have a second chance, regardless of their past failures" Kakarot happily explained, what made the elder green man known as 'Kami scowl disappointingly. "Goku..." he muttered under his breath, clearly disapproving of Kakarot's plan to revive his brother "I think you're making the wrong decision..." Kami added. "But, it's your choice, I'll notify your friends down on earth to revive you both if your 'brother' is willing to accept your offer... Just don't bother me when we're all in front of King Yemma after the planet has been destroyed" Kami begrudgingly accepted, as he turned to face Raditz once again with denouncing eyes.

"Ugh" the creature called King Yemma added. "It's always a chore when Saiyans destroy a planet, I have to work overtime... Please do your best to try and stop them, Goku?"

"It's all good then!" Kakarot smiled, a smile what quickly transformed back into a stern look, as his eyes shot back to his brother.

"So Raditz, despite the fact that you kidnapped my son, tried to force me to kill 100 innocent people, lied to me and of course tried to kill me, I'm willing to forgive you. However, you must promise to assist us in our fight against these invaders, you got that?" Kakarot laid the proposition, as Raditz stared back intently.

"You're anything but a Saiyan, brother..." Raditz replied, as he looked at him, slightly amused, slightly disappointed at his own flesh and blood acting in such a manner. "So you're telling me that vision I saw inside that ball was real, right?" he asked, as he looked at his brother, who in turn, nodded in confirmation.

"My comrades have no plans to bring me back?"

Kakarot nodded again, "It's either my offer, or hell, Raditz..."

Raditz looked towards the floor in deep thought. The idea of hell was not an appealing idea whatsoever, whatever it looked and or felt like. If he was revived, his little brother would force him to fight Vegeta (and/or Nappa for that fact), it's all but certain he'd get squashed within thirty seconds. There was absolutely no way the earthlings even stood a damn chance against their awesome power, even with Raditz's minuscule help...

But, if Raditz was to be revived on the day of the invasion... they'd be two unprotected space pods... just sitting somewhere on that blasted planet...

"Fine! I accept your offer".


	2. Brotherly Love

__(Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT. All rights are to their respective owners)__

__Author's Note: Hello guys! Here with another update for you all! Have work to do, so another will take a week+ to churn out, but I'm hoping you all like it so far!__

__I do need to note, I know Goku learned to fly during Dragonball, but it's very inconsistent in the anime, Goku seems to forget randomly that he is able to fly between scenes/episodes, especially in the episodes when he is travelling on Snake Way to meet King Kai. Please suspend your disbelief for that one part! He'll be flying after meeting King Kai anyway!__

__More feedback, good or bad = Faster it will be done!__

* * *

Raditz felt the power over his own limbs being restored to his body, as he fell to his hands and knees. "Looks as if you'd be having some company for travelling down Snake Way, Goku" King Yemma remarked, as he looked down at the group from over his desk.

"Yeah! I guess so!" Kakarot replied, as Raditz was able to climb to his feet. He noticed he was still wearing his brown Saiyan armour, albeit with massive hole in the middle of his chest and back where... Well, you know what happened... the missed Special Beam Canon what took out his shoulder pad also still retained it's damage. No matter, he'd find a replacement sooner or later, it was hardly the most pressing concern he had at the moment.

"So since Nappa and Prince Vegeta will be making their way to Earth in a year, what was you planing to do in the meantime little brother?" Raditz enquired, as he looked around the large oversized room, built especially in order to accommodate the gargantuan size of King Yemma. "That's right, Kami is sending me to meet a great martial arts teacher called King Kai, He's at the end of a road called Snake Way apparently." Kakarot answered. "It's for special training, it should give me enough strength to defeat your former Saiyan comrades!" Kakarot mentioned aggressively, though with a excited smile protruding across his face, as his older brother adjusted his gauntlet, listening attentively.

Well. Kakarot definitely had a sense of humour, didn't he?

Raditz regarded the fact that this ignorant fool believed that he had a snowballs chance in hell of standing toe to toe with the Prince was quite simply, laughable. Even after getting training from a god in the afterlife, there was still absolutely no way he'd be able to even dream about killing the greatest Saiyan this generation had seen, he only had a single year to leap from a pathetic power level to one of the most respected in the galaxy.

His train of thought was disrupted by by a large banging sound that echoed throughout the entire room.

"Come on! Move it! I've got a line forming longer than Snake Way with you four just standing there!" King Yemma angrily shouted, as he slammed his hands onto his massive desk. "Yes! Yes! Sorry King Yemma! Goku and his older brother will be heading off now, right?!" Kami quickly retorted, as he looked up at the great giant behind the desk, a anxious expression painted upon his wrinkly green face.

"Yeah sure! We've already wasted enough time as it is, safe trip back to earth you two!" Kakarot smiled, as he waved goodbye to both Kami and Baba, and began to run towards the exit of the great room. Raditz gave Kami a smirk as a goodbye, as he turned with his arms folded, following the path of his little brother, although much less enthusiastic.

Kami scratched his chin, as he saw the two Saiyans leave the room, giving a concerned look at the two as they walked into the distance. Only time will tell...

* * *

Kakarot and Raditz were escorted to the entrance of Snake Way by one of King Yemma's helping hands, a short, skinny looking blue toned ogre with square glasses. Upon arriving, the two looked at the large, vast, trailing body of a stone snake, what seemed to twist and turn before disappearing within the horizon, consumed by a sea of yellow clouds.

"What's with this? Some sort of joke?" Raditz remarked, as he observed the massive snake head at the entrance of Snake Way. "No sir!" King Yemma's helper replied, as Kakarot climbed to the top of the head to get a good look into the distance.

"Woooooooow! It looks so long!" Kakarot mused, climbing on top of the Snake's head to get a rough idea of the journey ahead of him. "How long is it?" He asked the skinny ogre, as he too, similarly took a look into the distance. "Well, they say it's over ten thousand miles! Though nobody really knows for sure".

"TEN THOUSAND MILES?!" Kakarot exclaimed, as he almost fell of the head of the snake. "Has anyone ever made it to the end?!" Kakarot added, as the little ogre turned to face him. "Only one person, King Yemma, and that was centuries ago!".

Raditz looked inside the mouth of the stone snake during his inspection of it, curiously. He began tapping the stone tongue of the Snake to see how tough it was.

"If I knew Snake Way was this long, I would have packed a lunch or something!" Kakarot replied, as he looked down upon the small looking blue ogre.

When a small crack started to emerge, Raditz decided to tap the tongue even harder. With each tap, more and more cracks appeared upon the surface, until the tongue's structural integrity began to fail and the stone tongue slowly collapsed into a ruin within the mouth of the stone snake.

"What?! What the heck are you doing?!" The blue ogre blurted out, quickly turning to Raditz as he looked at the shattered tongue. Raditz looked up and gave a mischievous smirk in return. "You!... You can't do that! Snake Way is an ancient walkway! You can't go around vandalising, Ki-" He was stopped by Raditz, was was now walking towards him, a sadistic smile laying claim to his face while the blue ogre started to walk backwards, clearly intimidated by the stance of this warrior.

"Or what?" Raditz asked, as slowly walked towards him, enjoying himself sadistically in the ogre's fear. "Are you going to fight me? I'd be willing to give you a free punch..." Raditz would, of course had checked his power level with his scouter if he had his old one on him, but a blind man could see that this skinny little ogre was anything but a fighter.

"That's enough Raditz! What did he ever do to you?" Kakarot chided, climbing down from the Snake's head to scold him, clearly in an agitated mood by his actions. "You know, I didn't expect much from you in terms of kindness. But we haven't even left yet and you're being a jerk!"

Raditz stopped walking towards the ogre, Thankfully as well... The poor little guy was standing on the very edge of the platform, one more step backwards away from Raditz and he would have been swallowed into the yellow cloudy abyss below.

"It's not too late to send you to hell, Raditz" Kakarot threatened, as his older brother took a step back, reliving the pressure and tension in the air.

Going to hell and not getting revived was definitely not a route the older Saiyan wanted to take...

"Hey! It's all a good joke right?!" Raditz laughed, pulling the ogre away from the edge and putting his arm around him in camaraderie. "I was only kidding! Man, you should have seen the look on your face!" He joked, as the glasses on the blue ogre began to slant in one direction on his face.

He was scared stiff. Remaining in a constant plank like motion as Raditz manhandled him.

Kakarot gave him a look that shot daggers, he knew exactly what Raditz was doing.

"Seriously though" Raditz snickered "You really should consider building these things with a better material! It's like it's made of something weak! Like paper-mache or something!" Raditz obnoxiously laughed out loud, letting go of the ogre as he fell over backwards onto the platform, who was still panicked into a coma-like planking position.

"Anyway! Dear brother! We should probably going shan't we!" The larger Saiyan suggested (with a hint of sarcasm), as he began to levitate up from the platform.

Kakarot sighed as he climbed back up onto the snake's head, before starting to run along the back of Snake Way. Raditz once again followed suit. He decided he'd go at his little brother's pace, considering how much weaker he was and all... as he casually flew after him.

* * *

Raditz flew at a steady, slow pace, as Kakarot happily jogged along the back of snake way.

"Kakarot!" he heard a shout from above, as he stopped and looked upwards. "Your power level is 416, correct?" Raditz stopped, as he began to descend to face his little brother.

"That's what that machine you had on your face said, huh?" Kakarot replied, indulging his elder brother's inquiry.

"Yes... but you can't fly?" Raditz asked, as he looked at his brother with stern eyes. "Well, I uh... I've never needed too I guess? I've always had the Nimbus handy with me, and that goes pretty fast! I used it to come over to you so quickly" Kakarot responded, not understanding what point he was getting at.

"That's pathetic!" Raditz screamed in an outburst, startling Kakarot slightly. "Ten thousand miles on foot? That'll take you forever!" he complained.

"Well.. You have a point. I'm starting to feel like I'm getting nowhere all of a sudden..." Kakarot agreed, as he looked on at the winding body of Snake Way, looking identical to the previous couple of miles he had seen.

"Well, I may not be able to fly, but I can still jump!" Kakarot smiled at Raditz, as he began jumping over vast areas of Snake Way, giggling as he does so. "Wahooo! I should have done this is in the first place!" He laughed, as giddy as a schoolgirl as Raditz begrudgingly continued to follow.

Was Earth really the planet his brother was sent to?

* * *

Kakarot was in bad shape, panting voraciously as he swung each arm In front of the other in order to keep himself going forward. It felt like he was on a never ending path, trapped within purgatory and condemned to repeat the same action, over and over and over until the end of time...

"What's wrong Kakarot? Feeling tired?" Raditz mocked his brother, as he predictably drew to a halt, bending over panting, gasping for air. "Wow... I'm... exhausted!".

"Is this really the best you can do? Please Kakarot! I was running faster and further than you when I was a teenager!" Raditz continued his snide comments, as Kakarot looked up at him "Wow, It's nice to know you have my back, brother..." He mentions, disappointed in tone in-between breaths.

"Pathetic! It's simply not good enough! You want to save your friends? Try not to be such a disgrace! You're a Saiyan, act like one!" Raditz taunted his brother, as he smiled, he seemed to be getting at him.

"I don't care about what you think! I am, who I am! And my name is GOKU!" Kakarot replied, as he began running again, effectively ending the conversation between the two. He was running with renewed vigour, as if a fire had been lit underneath him... still fatigued, though still pushing forward. Raditz smiled, let's see how far little brother could really go...

* * *

Minutes melded into hours, hours melded into days, as Kakarot continued to travel along the back of the stone snake. Neither Saiyan having a clue how far they was into their journey, how long was left... or even where they was. They both simply just had to keep pushing forward, and hope they'd approach something that resembled the residence of the martial arts master, King Kai.

"I see something up ahead!" Raditz called to Kakarot, who in turn, peeled his eyes into the distance.

Surely enough, a massive castle stood elegantly in the middle of nowhere. "This has to be it..." Kakarot concluded, as he approached the castle, he stood staring directly at the great gate, the primary entrance, patiently waiting for something to happen. The castle was three stories tall, a large, grand estate. King Kai sure had a knack for style!

"This place looks fit for a king! Though it doesn't seem like anybody is home..." Kakarot observed, as Raditz descended and landed next to Kakarot. "Aren't you going to knock? Little brother?" Raditz gave a hard slap to Kakarot on the back, making take a few steps forward.

Ouch! That stung!

"Watch it Raditz!" He protested, as he turned to face his older brother with an aggressive expression However, a playful smile was spread across the face of Raditz. "Please! I'm simply having a bit of fun! That's what you did down on earth, right? You 'play' with your pitiful earthling 'friends'?" Raditz snapped at Kakarot, incredibly arrogant and condescending in tone. "You're being out of line! You're making me regret my decision, I could have just forced you to wait at the Check-in Station for an entire year, ya'know?!" Kakarot barked back, clearly having enough of his older brother's downright annoying demeanour.

Raditz's attention was caught regarding the castle... it seemed to be morphing into something?

"Kakarot... What the hell is happening to the castle!" Raditz pointed towards the castle behind his brother, what seemed to be taking a different shape... Transforming even... It was turning into the head of a giant snake!

"Yeah, right Raditz... I'm not going to fool for that. Apologize! Now!" Kakarot sternly demanded, as he stared at Raditz, refusing to turn around to get a look of the castle.

"Kakarot! I'm not kidding! The castle is turning into a..." Raditz attempted to finish, but he could feel a gust of wind begin to take a grip of his body, by the looks of things, his little brother did too!

"Whoa! What's this?!" Kakarot asked, feeling an the gust of wind touch his body also, as the wind become more, and more intense... It actually lifted the two of them off of their feet! The massive snake head was actually sucking them in!

The two Saiyans, caught by surprise, were both devoured by the strange looking shape-shifting snake, as it closed shut behind them, preventing any sort of escape.

Now the two brothers were falling... Falling through a massive golden tunnel, as Kakarot was rendered screaming in surprise "This is all your fault! You idiot!" Raditz shouted at his brother, as the two plummeted into god knows where. "Woaahhhgh! This is crazy!" Kakarot called out, as Raditz grabbed him by the left foot and began to levitate, controlling himself in mid air.

Raditz dangled his brother over a pit of darkness, as he held him by his shoe. "Raditz! Fly up! Fly up!" Kakarot pleaded, as he struggled in mid air, he was hanging directly over what seemed to be, the bottomless pit. The older brother smiled, "Stop struggling, I'm going to lose my grip!" he sternly conveys, as Kakarot stops moving and droops in Raditz's grip, swaying from side to side. "Okay, so now can you fl-".

"Whoops" Raditz smirks, as he releases his grip of his younger brother's shoe.

Kakarot continues falling, yelling all the way down and eventually out of Raditz's view and into the gloomy darkness below.

"I've got the dropsies...".

* * *

Kakarot continues falling, oddly enough, a trapdoor opens and the younger Saiyan hits the hard, blue marble floor with a large thud.

"Ugh... man.." Kakarot mutters to himself, as he massages his injured tooshie. Well, it seemed as if Kakarot was definitely inside the castle now, as the interior of this room seemed to definitely match the style of the exterior the pair had seen just a few moments prior.

Strangely enough, a dark blue skinned attractive woman with a gong stood attentively by, as if she was ready and awaiting Kakarot's arrival. She promptly hit the gong in order to make an announcement.

"Summon the Princess! A visitor just dropped in to see her!"

Yeah, he sure dropped in alright, Raditz thought to himself, as descended further into the tunnel, though not entering the room, but rather remaining incognito behind the trapdoor in the ceiling.

A green double door at the other side of the room opened, as the woman hit the gong a second time.

"Her highness has arrived!"

Both of the Saiyan's were dumbfounded, what the heck was going on?

All was made apparent, as Kakarot turned to face a beautiful looking woman with regal dress and vaguely snakelike features with her escort of likewise attractive handmaiden's came to greet the new stranger in their midst.

"Woah! King Kai's a woman?!" Kakarot said, shocked,as they approached him. Raditz was similarly surprised and interested. Looks can be deceiving, he guessed?

"Ahhh! Sure enough, and cute too!" Kakarot happily proclaimed, carefree and honest in his compliment. "Oh! My, aren't you bold..." the beautiful woman said, blushing and looking away in embarrassment. "Oh, Sorry your highness!" Kakarot quickly replied, trying not to cause any sort of offence. "I, uh came here to study with you, if that's okay?" Kakarot asked, as he was quickly interjected by one of the handmaidens for the Princess. "Look at her highness, I haven't seen her this excited since King Yemma dropped by a long time ago!".

Raditz had to listen closely in order to make out what words they was saying, it was quite far away from his vantage point to Kakarot on the floor below.

"Well, the real reason I came here is to receive your training so I can help my friends back on earth!" Kakarot happily explained, as Princess Snake blushed again, taking cover behind her coat.

"Oh, training? I'm flattered, Alright then!" she seductively approved, as she grabbed both of Kakarot's hands and led him in a dance.

Raditz wanted to laugh, but he more interested than anything. They had only met a minute ago and now they was dancing. Either way, Kakarot's dancing was like watching a dinosaur play chess, it wasn't exactly pretty to watch.

"He's married you know!" Raditz called out from the ceiling, as everybody in the room promptly stopped and looked up to see the source of the voice, as he descended into the room slowly with his arms folded "He has a kid and everything... maybe he's married?".

"Hm, Raditz..." Kakarot acknowledged as his older brother, as his two feet hit the floor.

"My, who might this odd looking beast be?" the Princess asked, as he looked the older Saiyan up and down curiously.

"That's my annoying older brother... his name is Raditz, and he's been a pain ever since I've first met him". Kakarot looked on disapprovingly, folding his arms and looking away in a strop, "I'm wondering about my choice of even inviting him to come here with me to train with you, King Kai!".

"King Kai? Me? Ohohohoho" the Princess chuckled as her handmaidens joined him. "My name is Princess Snake, I'm not King Kai, I've won the Otherworld beauty contest and I'm known all throughout the land for my beauty!" she proudly proclaims.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry!" Kakarot added, "I thought you was King Kai, see you later!" he explained, as he headed toward the direction of a door (He assumed would be the exit).

"Oh no! You can't leave just yet! At least stay for dinner!" Princess Snake insisted, as she blocked Kakarot from moving any further.

"Dinner?" Raditz added. He may have been dead, but he was most definitely famished. "That does sound like a good idea, Kakarot". His little brother's stomach honestly didn't lie, and it seemed to be in cahoots with himself.

"Sure... I'll stay for dinner, but we really must be getting going afterwards!" Kakarot agreed, his stomach rumbling in approval with his choice.

* * *

"Dinner is served!" Princess Snake happily revealed, as her handmaidens revealed the dinner that was prepared for the two unwitting Saiyans, laying it out on the table for them to pick and choose what dish they desired the most

"mmmmHm!" Kakarot happily licked his lips at the gratuitous amount of food Princess Snake was presenting to the both of them. "There's brazed crocodile head, sautéed paw of bear, muscles and roast turkey if all the rest of it doesn't fill you up!" The Princess proclaims, looking devilishly at the two of them. "And of course, we've prepared three types of desert! So be certain to save some room for that too boys!"

"You know, you didn't need to cook any of it!" Raditz claimed, garnering odd looks from his little brother, the Princess and her handmaidens before he shrugged.

"Whatever!" Raditz mentioned, breaking the awkward silence before grabbing the crocodile head and starting to gnaw down on it, scales and all. Kakarot was not to be outdone, as he starting going to town, chomping large mouthfuls of turkey leg, in an attempt to keep up with his older brother

This garnered looks of shock, Princess Snake looked like she had trauma from seeing two Saiyans eat for the first time, as she looked on at them with awe. Whatever bad feeling there was between the Saiyans, it evaporated when dinnertime was concerned.

After ten entire minutes of gorging themselves, the two Saiyans were finally done feasting, licking the plates clean just for good measure. "Yeah! That hit the spot!" Goku added for good measure, leaning back and patting his belly, while Raditz was picking his teeth with a crocodile tooth.

"Shall I prepare two beds, you must be sleepy after all that food?" One of the handmaidens offered, shocked as she asked the two Saiyan's, almost intimidated by how much these creatures can wolf down their food.

"Well, I guess I am a little bit, but we must go! We really must be getting to King Kai's place!" Kakarot insisted. "No, no... I'm afraid you can't go... Please, come and get some sleep" Princess Snake also insisted, as Raditz now raised an eyebrow.

"I'm doubting your integrity... Princess Snake..." He sternly looked at her, trying to deduce what her agenda could possibly be. Why would she be so nice too to two of them? What could she possibly want? "Oh please! I'm just trying to take care of both of you! Snake Way is such a long, arduous journey! A little rest in order before travelling onward, don't you think?"

Kakarot also felt pretty suspicious, it's like he was being detained against his will!."I think I'll be leaving now! Thank you so much for the meal, but I really must be going!". Princess Snake's reaction to this sentence was like somebody just drove a dagger into directly into her heart. "Oh please! It's so lonely here in the middle of Snake Way! I haven't seen another soul in such a long, long time! And now two show up at my doorstep!" she pleaded with the younger brother. "Just stay one night! That's all I ask!".

"Well..." Kakarot seemed conflicted, however while the two were talking, Raditz flew over to one of the doors', and promptly tried to open it... but it wouldn't budge."Oh my!" Princess Snake quickly noticed what Raditz was trying to do. "I'm afraid that's locked! You can't get in there! No access to visitors!".

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice..." Raditz replied, as he pulled his hand back, and attempted to ram his fist through the door.

"Aargh!" Princess Snake called out, holding her gut... The entire room seemed to change slightly as she did so... more soft... and red looking, before quickly returning to normal.

"Please! That door is very fragile!" she pleaded the larger Saiyan, as the handmaidens huddled around her.

"What are you hiding? Shapeshifter!" Raditz threatened, in an aggressive tone, as he punched the door again. This time, things were changed VERY differently.

"Hurgh!" Princess Snake yelped in pain, before her, and her handmaidens began to evaporate like a mirage in the far distance. The entire room began morphing... changing... until it looked like...

It looked like Kakarot and Raditz were inside somebodies stomach! He walls turned red, pulsating like flexing muscles, as stomach acid began to fill the floor of the belly!

"Curses! You two idiots may have seen through my little rouse, but my stomach acid will incinerate you both within seconds!" a voice slightly resembling the previous tone of Princess Snake could be heard, though this was much more sinister and evil in tone.

Raditz turned to Kakarot, who this time, rushed over to him and picked him up by the arm this time. "You know I could just blow a hole right through her stomach, right?" Raditz said to his little brother, as he began flying upwards, in an attempt to escape the stomach of Princess Snake. "No Raditz! That would be impolite! She just gave us dinner!" Kakarot protested, as Raditz snorted and sighed. "Fine! But you owe me, Kakarot!" Raditz accepted, as he navigates through the red, muscle ridden cave.

"Up there! I can see the light!" Kakarot announces, as a small slither of light in-between teeth could be seen in the distance, using all of his flight ability, Raditz bobs and weaves through the multiple attempts of Princess Snake to contain the two fighters, but to no avail!

"NOOOO!" Princess Snake screams, as both the Saiyans shoot directly out of the mouth and body of the long snake princess, who was desperately snapping her jaws repeatedly in an attempt to catch the escaped meal.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me you two!" Princess Snake calls in frustration, angered at herself for failing to devour and keep the two brothers in her stomach, as Raditz flies his absolute maximum speed off into the distance, outrunning and escaping the snake royalty.

When sure he was clear, Raditz flew to the nearest point on Snake Way to unceremoniously dump his younger brother back on track. "Raditz? Why did you pick me up back there? You know, you could have just left me there for dead? If that makes sense... I guess I would have died twice?" Kakarot questioned his brother, ultimately ending up confusing himself in the process.

"Don't mistake my intentions, you ignorant fool!" Raditz was quick to shoot down any idea's that his younger brother was to conjure. "I picked you up because your friends would have been suspicious if I was to be revived all by myself!" He exploded at his little brother, borderline shouting directly in Kakarot's face "I need you to be there, otherwise, I doubt that the green man would be happy, got it?! And then I'd have to stomp his green head into the dirt before I destroy him, alright?"

Instead of being angry, Kakarot simply smiled in return, "Well, whatever your intentions, thanks! See Raditz, it doesn't hurt every once in a while saying thank you!" Kakarot said, as calm as a summer day, trying to forget his brother's downright evil, negative personality.

His older brother grumbled in return. "If you grew up on Planet Vegeta, you'd be singing a different tune, fool..."

* * *

"It's the end! I can see the end!" Kakarot called out, in absolute elation while gaining Raditz's attention. "Hm?" The older brother stated, as he looked ahead. True enough, the end of snake way!

It had been some time since the encounter with Princess Snake, and they had been travelling non-stop since they had escaped.

Kakarot was absolutely bemused! He began sliding down the remnants of the track towards the end, giggling all the way, happier than ever. Raditz could hardly blame him, he was honestly starting to question if they'd ever reach the end... if he had any method of keeping track of time, he was certain that it had been well over 2 months of travelling... But, here they were! Ten thousand miles!

The end of snake way, was just an abrupt stop... like the end of a Railtrack, there was simply nothing more to see when you'd be expecting it go further, and further. Kakarot promptly paused at the end of Snake Way, standing over the edge looking around for any signs of the so called 'legendary master arts teacher' King Kai.

He looked right.

He looked left.

Nothing but the same old shtick. An endless expanse of infinite yellow clouds, adorned with a strangely alluring pink skyline... but no sign of the residence of King Kai...

"How about up there?" Raditz pointed out, his head tilted upwards.

High up in the sky, a tiny planet could be seen. It seemed as if it had a road running straight through the middle of it... a couple of trees and a single house... a quaint little retreat at the end of everything. "Well then, let's go see this martial arts teacher, shall we Raditz?" Kakarot asked, as he turned his head to look at him.

Raditz shot him a look saying 'What the hell do you think?' before the younger brother turned his head back around.

"Still as miserable as ever, I see?" Kakarot sighed.


	3. Hard Lessons

_(Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT. All rights are to their respective owners)_

_A/N: Special thanks to a special guest James Dalton for helping me write half of this chapter. Many funny pointers given! Cheers mate!_

_This was my favourite chapter to write so far, and thank you all for the feedback I've revived! It helps me to become a better writer. I'll try to keep the updates coming out quick in-between the work I have to do. I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

"Do you think you can jump that high?" Raditz asked snidely, as he leaned over to his younger brother, arms folded in a typical arrogant style akin to his personality.

Kakarot looked daggers at Raditz, "What? You don't think I can?" an unfamiliar competitiveness overtaking him. He wanted to prove himself better than Raditz, even though he knew he was both stronger and older than him. Raditz simply looked up and the planet and muttered under his breath "Well, I don't know..."

"Okay, I'll show you, just watch!" Kakarot smiled, his excitement and overconfidence getting the better of him, and he launched himself up from the end of Snake Way. Raditz smiled, his antagonising proving successful yet again. Raditz had no idea what the tiny planet in the distance truly was, for all he knew, it was another of Princess Snake's illusions. Cautiously, he slowly levitated, following his younger brother in his surprising courage.

The tiny planet drew closer and closer, as Kakarot could now identify a small hairy figure sitting next to... What seemed to be a shiny red vintage car? Was that King Kai?

"Hey, Raditz! I see somebody down there! He looks really short!" Kakarot called out, hoping his older brother was listening.

Then... He felt something.

It was like he was being pulled at the legs by King Yemma himself. As he suddenly flew towards the ground like a multiple ton bulldozer, landing face first in the dirt in a starfish position. Raditz looked up, a quizzical look protruding across his face. Why did his younger brother decide to faceplant on the side of the planet? It didn't really matter, it was hilarious.

"Bwhahahaha!" a faint sound of laughter could be heard a small distance from the planet. Raditz was killing himself laughing, literally bending over holding his stomach uncontrollably.

Kakarot tried his hardest to push himself up from the ground, it was like there was a gigantic magnet in the centre of this minuscule planet, and Kakarot's body was entirely out of iron.

"Hngh..." Kakarot muttered, as he struggled his hardest to push himself up off the grass, his cheek pressing against the surprisingly round surface. He looked to his right, and then to his left in order to find that fuzzy creature he saw earlier, but to no avail.

He did however, find his older brother's boot to the right of him, as he slowly tilted his head to look up at the shadow casting figure.

"B-but how?" Kakarot pleaded, as he was able to get onto his hands and knees, a good start... but It would definitely require more effort in order to actually walk around on the surface.

Looking down at the floor at Kakarot, he looked akin to what he did when they battled back down on earth. "I do admit" Raditz added, a familiar smarmy tone resurfacing once again. "This gravity sure does refresh my memory..." He gave a few stretches, and then a few squats for good measure.

"What?" Kakarot replied, "Memories?".

"Of course, you wouldn't remember, would you?" Raditz smirked, as he walked over to inspect the house, "This planet's gravity is refreshing... nostalgic almost. In comparison to that joke of a pull you get down on earth."

"I'm assuming you're talking about home?" Kakarot gave a meek reply, as he was finally able to struggle to his feet, his legs shaking as he tried to retain his strength.

"Yes, any true Saiyan should rightfully know how our own home felt like, right?" He condescendingly remarked.

Well, there didn't seem to be anybody home, what was concerning, considering they assumed that nobody was at home when they encountered Princess Snake. It seemed to indicate a bad sign, "Didn't you mention somebody being on this miserable speck of dust?" Raditz snarled, as he turned around, making an observation of his surroundings, as he noticed the shiny red car.

"Well, that sure is a nice machine..." Raditz observed, as he walked up to it, looking in the wind mirror, as he observed his reflection. Kakarot was in no position to respond, as he was trying his utmost in order to climb a tree and grab what looked to be, some fruit?

"That's an auto-mobile, my boy!" an odd voice could heard, as he emerged from the inside of the dome shaped house. "You've never seen such an pristine motor like that have you?" he asked, as he took a step out of the shadow and into full view.

He was a small, portly looking thing, a lightly coloured shade of blue with two large antennae and small round glasses what sat upon his face comfortably. His garb was neat and well presented, with a distinct insignia laying claim to his torso, as he left the shadow, he kept both of his hands behind his back, in a regal manner.

Raditz had to cover his mouth, was on the verge of beginning a mocking laugh, but refrained. "And who might you be? Another shapeshifter coming to try to fool me?" Raditz looked down upon this blue looking man with disdain. "Or are you just another one of King Yemma's generic little ants?".

"Ahhh, I see you've met Princess Snake!" The little blue man responded, a slight smile across his face. It was a smile that conveyed to Raditz's that 'I am in control here'. "She looked better in her youth, she was never the same after King Yemma left...".

Raditz was taken back, the small blue man knew who the Princess was... perhaps he was indeed more than what seemed.

Or then again...

"I'm Raditz a Sai-" Raditz tried to tell the curious little man, but he was rudely interrupted mid-sentence. "You're a Saiyan, yes, you was born on the Planet Vegeta, though you was sent to the Planet Barin when was only at the age of seven by the Saiyan Army. However, your father re-routed the course of the SpacePod you was in, because he knew it was a su-".

"Enough!" Raditz lashed out, ending King Kai's little speech. like a ticking time-bomb, he absolutely exploded, though quickly attempted to recompose himself, as he cleared his throat nonchalantly. "You've proven your point..." the older of the two saiyan brothers began to take deep breaths, as sweat began to accumulate upon his forehead. "King Kai, I presume?".

The little blue man nodded his head, "Mmmhm, that'll be me! and he's your brother, Right?" he happily proclaimed, while the two of them turned their heads, to see an ape like creature and Kakarot trailing, what can only be described as his best attempt at mimicking the ape, as he followed, making strange hand gestures and pulling each one of his legs far in front of the other in an attempt to copy off of the dancing monkey, (With great distress)..

Well, at least it was better than his dancing with Princess Snake.

"Yeah, that's him" a unmistakable tone of disappointment ringing within his voice.

"Really? I didn't know you was related to Bubbles!" King Kai quickly pivoted 180 degrees, as he held both hands up against his mouth, snickering privately to himself, before just as quickly pivoting back.

Kakarot was quick to notice the two talking, as he stood straight up, albeit with noticeable hardship. "Um, am I missing something?" he quickly responded.

"Wait... is that King Kai?" Kakarot mentioned, pointing towards the portly figure. "Then who is this...?" He looked back and forth between Bubbles and King Kai, once again feeling the familiar state of confusion.

"What do you think?" Raditz told his brother, "Get over here! It seems as if King Kai here has already been acquainted with our presence!".

Kakarot grumbled slightly, what was a new and unique sight for Raditz to see, as Kakarot struggled to walk over to his brother and King Kai.

"You knew we was coming?" Kakarot asked King Kai, as he looked over to the stout martial artist.

"Mmmmhm! I was notified to do a background check before you arrived here!" King Kai replied. "I wouldn't normally get prior notification about a fighter coming to see me, but I was contacted by the guardian of Earth, warning me about not one, but two martial artists coming to train with me... Two Saiyan brothers, one pure of heart, the other, your typical lower class wannabe tough guy".

Raditz twitched as King Kai finished his sentence, but decided against his primal urges to dare challenge a god, who knows how strong he was in actuality?

"Kami contacted you?" Kakarot added, to which King Kai confirmed. "That's right! He seemed concerned with our safety, but I haven't seen anything to indicate pure evil yet, other than a little sibling rivalry on Snake Way, hm?" he said to Kakarot, as Raditz looked over to the two of them, a knowing look upon his face.

"Either way, I'd be willing to train you two, but you both gotta pass humour test! first I refuse to train anybody without a sense of good comedy and wit!" King Kai proclaimed, remaining in his regal stance.

"Comedy?" Raditz asked, as he looked confusingly at King Kai. "And you're a martial arts trainer? Is this some kind of cruel joke, Kakarot?" Raditz looked infuriated at King Kai., as he proceeded to rant. "I've never trained before in my life and I have absolutely no need too! And I'd be ashamed to train under a podgy little oaf such as you!".

King Kai began laughing again, covering his mouth and gigging. "Oh, I'm sorry" He caught his breath and balance, as he almost fell over in hilarity. "You know, the only reason you're stronger than your brother, is that you grew up on a planet with gravity similar to the strength of my little planet!".

"What?!" Raditz shrieked. As Kakarot looked on, a confused look on his face.

"Take that back! I'm ten times stronger than him no matter what scenario!" Raditz protested desperately in an attempt to defend himself. King Kai recovered his composure, "I'm sure! If the roles were reversed, and Goku over there was to be accommodated to 10 times earth's normal gravity, he might even be stronger than the weaker of those two Saiyans already!".

Raditz grumbled loudly, trying his absolute best to contain his rage. This little old fool was making a mockery of him, turning him into a practical joke.

"But, you did make me laugh Raditz, so I'd be willing to allow you to train under me" King Kai confirmed, as he smiled at him kindly. It didn't really do anything to improve Raditz's mood, as he still looked like he wanted to rip King Kai's head off.

"As for Goku here, I'm surprised he is even able to walk around!" King Kai proclaimed, looking over to the younger Saiyan. "Try to jump! Jump as high as you can!" King Kai asked him, as he walked over.

"Uh.. Yeah! Right!" Kakarot replied, as he proceeded to jump, fairly high into the air, before once again feeling the tremendous pull of the tiny planet take a grip of him, and fell hard to the ground, barely able to land on his two feet.

King Kai nodded. "Impressive, to be sure!" he exclaimed, impressed that Kakarot was able to get a surprising amount of hight in the air. "Though you still have to make me laugh, Goku, tell me a good joke!" he once again rerouted the conversation to his terrible sense of humour.

Kakarot looked over at his brothers tail, and then to Bubbles, who was still happily dancing around without a care in the world. Kakarot pondered for a bit, looking nervous and deep in thought before turning to King Kai, almost shouting.

"Why shouldn't you ever get into a fight with a monkey!"

King Kai looked shocked and taken back, as he stared at Kakarot, equally as nervous as the guy giving the joke.

"They use gorilla warfare!"

King Kai paused a moment, and then placed both hands up against his face, giggling slightly.

"Okay! Okay! You're in kid!"

"Yes!" Goku cheered, waving his fist in the air as Raditz looked at the two of them, stone faced, still angered by King Kai.

"Alright, I have to warn you, these two Saiyan's coming to earth are much more stronger than your brother and in fact... even myself!"

Kakarot looked aghast! "What?! Even after your special training?!" he complained, "Exactly how strong are these Saiyans?" Kakarot asked.

"Much stronger than you realise, little brother" Raditz chimed in, what elicited a shocked expression from Kakarot.

"Either way, if you still want to train with me, I won't say no" King Kai looked over to Bubbles, as the carefree ape started to run over to the group and sit by the short martial artist. "But, it doesn't mean you're going to win, both of them rank as some of the greatest fighters in the universe!"

"I'm absolutely ready for anything you want to give to me, King Kai!" Kakarot responded enthusiastic about the coming training. "And you Raditz?" King Kai asked, turning around to the 'notsohappy' brother. "Would you like to train with me? You won't get a chance like this again...".

"Fine! Okay!" Raditz responded, gritting his teeth. "Let's just get on with it! Snake Way was too much a waste of my time to get absolutely nothing from this!"

"Very good then..." the Kai adjusted his glasses. "Alright, so let's get down to the first order of business, shall we?" King Kai announced to the two brothers. "Usually, I'd spar with both of you to get a feel for your ability. However, since I know how strong you both are, and the fact that Goku hasn't adapted to the gravity around my home yet, I think I'll do something different for a change!"

Bubbles began to make some monkey noises, as he looked up to the Kai.

"So, Goku!"

"Uh... Yes King Kai?" he almost stood to attention as the Kai mentioned his name.

"I want you to go ahead and try to catch Bubbles! He's pretty fast, so watch out!" the pair of them smiled, as King Kai began to giggle a little.

"Catch the... monkey?" He questioned as he looked over to Bubbles, who had already sped off into the distance.

King Kai nodded "mmmhm, this is your first task!" He confirmed "The sooner you catch him, the sooner you can move onto the second!" he happily inferred, as he turned to Raditz. "You, on the other hand shall have to do 1,000 press-ups each day your brother fails to catch Bubbles!"

"1,000? Tch, I assumed we was going to be training in martial arts" Raditz replied, disgruntled. "Not doing meaningless tasks I can do in my spare time" he snidely commented.

"If you get the 1,000 push-ups done, you can then go ahead and then clean my car" King Kai sternly added, not a hint of humour to be found within his voice.

"What?! You can't make me do-" Raditz criticized his master's teachings, but was quickly interrupted.

"Then wash the dishes" King Kai added.

"You-" Raditz tired to continue.

"Then mow the lawn" King Kai once again added further tasks for Raditz to archive. Hoping he'd get the message.

Raditz looked (and sounded) like he was about to explode, his face was about as red as a tomato, and was as hot to the touch as molten lava. Kakarot could of swore he saw steam start flowing out of his ears, as he stomped into the ground with a ton of force, making a massive footprint and a few cracks actually imprinted within the earth below his foot. King Kai remained in the same, stern position, unyielding in his demeanour.

Raditz turned around and stormed off. He was so infuriated, he had only ever allowed Vegeta and Nappa speak to him in such a way before, and he knew exactly how powerful they both was. Now this stout little martial arts master had the gaul to tell him to wash his car? Mow his lawn?!

"Oh and Raditz" King Kai added, as Raditz stopped in his tracks, refusing to turn around to face his new master, though still listening.

"Don't scratch the car, It's a collectors item" he King Kai smiled, cheekily.

Raditz continued his tantrum, as he began stomping with every step around the circular horizon of the small planet

Kakarot began to giggle. "What a baby! You can tell he's never been disciplined before" he added, finding his brothers punishment to be quite amusing. "And what exactly are you waiting for! Go! Catch Bubbles!" King Kai harshly shouted at his new student.

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry!" Kakarot looked over to Bubbles, he would have rushed if he could, but his entire body felt ten times heavier than usual!

Because it was...

Kakarot, similarly to his brother, stomped hard on the ground away from King Kai, for completely different reasons of course, as King Kai smiled to himself, alone.

He couldn't play favourites, after all.

* * *

"I've got him!" Kakarot shouted, a shout of joy that could have been heard all around King Kai's planet, as he picked up Bubbles and held him over his head. The monkey accepting defeat, as Bubble's didn't even try to struggle.

It had been a little more than a month after the Saiyans had arrived, and he had been able to complete his first objective! Almost squealing with joy, he happily ran over to King Kai's house, dropping Bubbles at the feet of King Kai, smiling proudly with joy.

King Kai was impressed. Not only was Kakarot able to catch Bubbles, but he could also do it with his weighted clothing on! In ten times gravity, that was a define achievement, in such a short amount of time too!

"Impressive! Almost as impressive as the wax job Raditz gave my car the other day!" King Kai giggled with both hands over his mouth, as Raditz looked up at the two from his push-up position.

Raditz was hardly compliant to his first master for the first couple of days, however, he came around more and more as the days past by, becoming accommodated to King Kai's teaching method (despite continually denouncing it). Still, he was begrudging and complained most of the time, akin to a spoilt child who had his pocket money taken away from him.

"Finally..." Raditz said, standing up off the floor. "I thought that monkey was going to run circles around you forever!" he laughed, gaining a scowl from his younger brother. "Oh please, unlike some people, I actually listen and respect my master!".

"Enough bickering!" King Kai added. "Raditz, stop being such an arrogant jerk! Goku, don't be such a goody-twoshoes!" he exclaimed, making both of his pupils shut up, and fast.

"You two are getting better, but we still have a lot more work to do before I can show either of you my techniques" King Kai told the Saiyan brothers.

Suddenly, a blue light appeared above King Kai, eliciting confusion between the two of them.

"King Kai! What's that above your head?!" Kakarot asked rather excitedly, as the blue light moved at lightning fast speed, hitting Kakarot in the chest, knocking him over and onto the ground.

"Oh him?" King Kai obliviously mentioned "I'll let him introduce himself!"

The blue light subsided, revealing a... little grasshopper?

"Hey, it's a little grasshopper man!" Kakarot further added, as Raditz folded his arms.

"Yeah, so what?" The grasshopper replied, much to the shock to both of the brothers."It can talk?" Raditz asked, as the grasshopper turned to face him.

"I'm not an it! You moron!" He chastised the older brother, making him reel back slightly. "Why you! I ought to teach you a lesson you pathetic little bug!" Raditz threatened while clenching his fist, making the grasshopper fly back a little in shock, sweat dropping down from his head in nervousness.

"Now, now Raditz" King Kai interjected. "This test isn't for you, rather for your little brother!" King Kai snapped his fingers and a large metal hammer appeared in is right hand.

"My name is Gregory! And I'm King Kai's most trusted assistant! So you two should better watch yourselves." The grasshopper proudly introduced himself to the Saiyan brothers, both of whom looked mostly confused.

"Goku, catch" King Kai said, throwing the hammer in the direct on Goku, he caught it, but it simply fell to the ground, making a massive imprint into the floor. "Heavy enough?" King Kai asked, as Gregory began laughing. "Now Goku, use the hammer to hit Gregory, and then you'll pass the task! After that, I'll train both of you personally".

"Alright!" Kakarot proudly replied, ready and raring to go. "What?!" Raditz said, almost exploding in contrast to his brother, somewhat to a lesser extent to the explosion he had first arrived. "What the hell am I supposed to do in the meantime? Twiddle my thumbs?".

"Hm, I think ten thousand press-ups a day should suffice, Raditz!" King Kai smiled.

"Ten thousand?! I was only doing a single thousand beforehand!" the older brother protested. "I could smash that bug underfoot within an instant! Give me the hammer, Kakarot!" he pleaded, holding his hand out for his younger brother to pass him the object.

"No, I don't think so" King Kai smiled "That's Goku's task, It's building up his speed in order for him to be able to challenge the strength of the Saiyans" King Kai explained.

"And what exactly would ten thousand press-ups specially do for me?!" Raditz inquired, as he begged for an answer aggressively from his master.

"Don't ask! Just do!" King Kai proclaimed, hard-nosed, as he walked back into his little dome house, not providing an answer for the larger, older Saiyan.

* * *

"Break time!" King Kai called from his home, Bubbles sitting upon his shoulder. As he said this, Raditz collapsed, he was on press-up 8,541, and was absolutely exhausted. Kakarot on the other hand, swung his gigantic metal hammer, though missing the blue flash of light that was Gregory.

"Phew... this is tiring..." Kakarot said while panting, dropping the hammer into the ground as his older brother gasped for air while face down on the floor. "Come... on" Raditz choked, as he turned over onto his back, in the position of a starfish. "Hit that damn... bug already!".

Raditz had been doing push-ups for days, almost constantly. His arms felt weak like jelly

and his morale was starting to dwindle. Gregory similarly, gave a sigh of relief, Kakarot was starting to get closer and closer to hitting him.

"Come on you three! Dinner is ready!" King Kai called, what made Raditz think again.

Dinner? Raditz jumped to his feet.

The two Sayians and Gregory quickly rushed into King Kai's house for some much needed food, relaxation and refreshment.

* * *

Raditz and Goku, similarly to what they had done while at Princess Snake's castle, was ploughing through the massive amount of rice that King Kai had knowingly prepared for them.

Bubbles and Gregory looked on, mesmerised at the rate the two of them could consume the rice from their bowls. You couldn't even see their hands move they was so fast as moving their chopsticks.

"Wouldn't it hurt to slow down?" Gregory asked, as the two continued to eat voraciously.

"Saiyans don't get cramps! Besides, it makes them faster, they gain a large amount of excess energy! they'll both need it to defeat the Saiyans". King Kai answered for the pair, as they both finished their bowls of rice.

"I was wondering" Kakarot asked, as he put his finished bowl down on the table. "What do you know about the Saiyans, King Kai?" he graciously enquired. "My brother here has told me that an asteroid collided with the planet, resulting in the entire race being destroyed?"

King Kai's glasses gleamed, as he tried to think of an answer that would be suitable for their ears. "I can tell you a few things about the Saiyans that you don't know" King Kai responded.

"Great! Please do" Kakarot happily answered, as King Kai nodded in acknowledgement.

"A long time ago, Planet Vegeta was inhabited by two different races. Your ancestors, the Saiyans, and the much smaller Tuffles".

Raditz, who had just finished dinner, looked over to King Kai. "Never heard of a Tuffle before..." he muttered, as he put his bowl down also. "mmmhm! The Tuffles were an advanced civilisation, building vast, sprawling cities with many modern day conveniences!" King Kai added.

"You didn't know about them?" Kakarot turned to his brother, a little surprised.

"I was never a student of history" Raditz acknowledged, before the pair turned back to King Kai to hear the rest of the tale.

"The Saiyans on the other hand, lived in the arid wastes of the planet, though few in number, they grew larger and more powerful in physical strength! The Tuffles never minded the Saiyans, as they were far too few in number to be concerned about, however that all changed the day that they attacked..."

Both Raditz and Kakarot leaned in, compelled by the story of the Saiyan race, as King Kai continued his lecture. "The Tuffles used their superior technology to hold back the Saiyans, defeating them in key battles. The Saiyans, larger and stronger, won their fair share of the battles also, creating a massive stalemate that plunged the planet in a horrible, seemingly never ending war".

"But what about the full moon?" Raditz replied, interrupting King Kai. "I was getting to that part! Jeesh!" he moaned, but quickly continued telling the story.

"Once every eight years, a full moon would appear upon the Planet Vegeta, and as Raditz quite rightly said, bringing out the ultimate power within all Saiyans, the ability to change into huge ape like creatures upon the gaze of the full moon!" the Kai explained.

"Great Ape?... Full Moon?" Kakarot asked, as he looked down to the ground, deep in thought.

King Kai continued "With the entire Saiyan race transforming, the Tuffles simply stood no chance against the invading might of the Saiyans, and were exterminated from the face of the planet. The Saiyans had won the war and of course, the ultimate prize".

"What else then happened, King Kai?" Raditz questioned, curious to find out before King Kai got to his feet. "Perhaps I'll explain it at a later date, but now It's time to train you lazy hooligans! Get out there! Go on, move!"

Raditz promptly got to his feet and left the building, as did Kakarot although something seemed to be plaguing his mind...

* * *

"Gotcha!" Kakarot shouted, as he taped Gregory on the head with the metal hammer.

"Ouch! You didn't have to hit me so hard, ya know?!" Gregory protested, touching his head as a small red bruise began to appear, protruding from his head. Kakarot began laughing in response, as his older brother, who was already done with his push-ups, came over to investigate.

"So, you've finally been able to squash that little bug? Being bested by a grasshopper all this time must have been so embarrassing..." Raditz condescendingly remarked, though truly relieved that he wouldn't have to endure another day having to do all those damn press-ups...

"Ahhhh! Then perhaps you two really are ready!" King Kai said, who was watching them from the inside of his house. "While I've been able to hone the strength and speed of you both, I've been able to teach you an invaluable skill, Raditz" King Kai happily explained, what elicited a shocked reaction from the older brother.

"What are you talking about? I'm stronger and faster, I'll give you that old man... but?" Raditz tried to think, not being able to pin his finger on an answer.

"You haven't even noticed have you? All this time I've been training you to become more disciplined, you've never even been trained formally by a master before. At first, you was a menace, and to be honest" King Kai admitted " You still are, but you seem to have been able to take to the training I've been giving you quite nicely!" King Kai affirmed.

Raditz grumbled, "I've always been disciplined, don't you seek to judge me!" he complained, what elicited a laugh from the entire group, King Kai, Kakarot, Gregory and even Bubbles. "Tch! Whatever!" Raditz wined, as he turned his back to the group in a strop.

"I believe you two are now ready to learn a technique that very, very few can master. The art of the Kaioken!".


	4. The Darkest Day

__(Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT. All rights are to their respective owners)__

__A/N: Hey guys! Another update for you all to enjoy! Hope you are enjoying the series as much as I am writing it! Feedback has been fantastic so far, very much appreciated! Another fun chapter I got to conjure like the last, but now it's starting to get serious ;) Thank you so much for reading!__

King Kai looked pleased. "You two have definitely become incredibly powerful, but you're lacking in unique techniques. Let me teach you one of mine, it's called the Kaioken technique!".

The Kai began to focus his energy, his very essence slowly turning more, and more red... his aura becoming strangely powerful as he began to focus his energy with absolute paramount concentration...

"KAIOKEN!" the Kai called out, his aura taking shape, and visible to the Saiyan eye. As it made a huge gust of wind and pure power blow from within him, outwards. He felt much different somehow... Stronger...

Raditz didn't understand. How could he feel King Kai's individual power? It felt strange and foreign to the larger Saiyan, the ability to tell without a scouter was a unique feeling indeed, it was an innate feeling that came within, indescribable in nature. How did he learn such a technique? Was it from training with King Kai? A side effect from his battle on earth what was just now surfacing? Whatever was happening to the tailed warrior, it felt good, he felt more powerful.

Raditz no longer had a need for a scouter. For his own body had now become the scouter. Able to detect the power of a spirit before him from within, he no longer felt he had no such need for such a trivial, archaic object to now be attached upon his face.

The aura of the marital arts teacher grew stronger, more intimidatingly powerful by the second, he was effectively able to double his fighting power within a matter of moments! This was absolutely unheard of to Raditz! How he was able to increase his potential so fast? It was amazing!

Kakarot looked equally impressed, the look upon his face a delighted and enthusiastic about learning the technique in demonstration.

The older brother could hardly blame him, it was a fantastic sight to see.

"KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!" King Kai shouted, the red aura around him exploding in a magnificent light, making Kakarot and Raditz cover their faces with their arms to try and retain their eyes on their master. Now he felt even more powerful! If he wanted too, King Kai could easily squash Nappa with such a trick!

Raditz needed to learn this skill... Now.

Slowly, the stout martial artist's power began to decrease rapidly, as his red looking aura began to slowly dissipate. "The Kaioken technique is very draining on ones body. I suggest to never go further than to double it, it could literally make your body explode!" The master taught his students passionately, proud of his own made techniques.

"I also want to teach both of you a single unique technique each, so you'd have something to remember me by!" King Kai proudly said, thrilled to see what his student's reaction might be.

Both the brothers looked at each other and smiled. Their own specific techniques to learn? Amazing.

"But, you both have to learn the Kaioken first! Got it!?" King Kai demanded, at the two of them nodded. Raditz hadn't been so excited for such a long... long time...

* * *

"KAIOKEN!" Kakarot shouted, as his aura began to glow red.

"Yes! You're getting it! Hone your energy! Focus your strength!" King Kai rooted on his student, as his power began to grow.

"Just a little bit further!" King Kai encouraged, as Kakarot was yelling, trying to use his energy in ways he never even comprehended before. "Now hit the targets!" King Kai demanded of Kakarot, a couple of large bricks dotted in a zig-zag motion in front of him, intended obviously for this Kaioken training exercise

"Jump from each to each breaking them! Quickly! Before you waste too much energy!" King Kai yelled his student, as Kakarot launched himself from his standing position, trying to contain the Kaioken aura.

Raditz looked on, arms folded leaning up against a tree. He too, still learning the Kaioken ability... but he was getting there... as was Kakarot... They both was on the cusp of learning the ability to not only double, but treble their fighting ability in such a minuscule amount of time.

The older brother grumbled, growing jealous of his younger brother. He was making more progress than him in learning the ability, despite the fact that when regarding actual base fighting power, Raditz still had the advantage.

Nonetheless, Kakarot was catching up, and at a surprisingly alarming rate.

The younger brother launched himself, moving at an unfathomable speed at the bricks, breaking them before Raditz could barely even comprehend he was moving. His younger brother must have broke the sound barrier doing so, his movement was absolutely insane, also considering this planet had ten times the normal gravity he grew up with!

Now Raditz was starting to get worried. He was the older brother, and he should rightfully be the superior one... Kakarot was an over-sensitive moron, a parody of a Saiyan... he didn't even have his damn tail!

Raditz flew over, as Kakarot stood still, reverting back to normal from the red, Kaioken aura. He was clearly exhausted, just getting the hang of such an intricate technique.

"Excellent Goku! You've nailed it!" King Kai happily praised his student, as Kakarot looked over to him. "T-Thanks King Kai! It's easy when you get the hang of it!".

"You think I'm impressed? Kakarot?" Raditz inserted himself in the conversation, he looked mad... How dare his younger brother master the technique before him...

"I... I" Kakarot tried to reply, his body feeling as if it was on fire. "You're still nothing! I could still stamp a hole through your chest with ease if I so wished!" Raditz threatened, feeling pressured by Kakarot...

"Well..." King Kai added to the conversation. "If Goku can familiarise himself with Kaioken more effectively, and sustain it for longer, he'd be able to outclass you in a battle, Raditz" King Kai created dissension between the two brothers, as Raditz turned to to face his master, clearly enraged. "What?! How dare you... I..."

Raditz took a step back, as he began to charge his power... his purple aura starting to glow... "I'll show you! You'll see!" Raditz shouted, as King Kai smiled. Once again, the little blue masters' idea had quickly come into fruition.

If you ever wanted Raditz to do something, just say his little brother was better than him.

"KAIOKEN!" Raditz shouted, as his aura began to fluctuate between his normal purple and the uniquely Kaioken coloured one.

"Yes! Control it Raditz!" King Kai called, as Kakarot turned to face his older brother. Kakarot, able to recover some of his energy, and was now staring at Raditz, engrossed in his action motivated by rage and jealousy... He... he was actually going to be able to enter the state of Kaioken!

"Raditz! You need to control it! You'll be ripped apart otherwise!" King Kai looked on, the most nervous the two Saiyan brothers had ever even seen him as of yet... and rightfully so, if Raditz couldn't control this massive power increase... his body would be torn up in an energy overflow.

Raditz was yelling at the top of his lungs, as he was finally able to say that he had accomplished the state of Kaioken! His veins bulging all over his body... pulsating, flowing with pure unadulterated power the older brother had never even tasted before... but he could barely handle it... The red aura emitting from his body was so large, it was visible all the way from Snake Way.

"Raditz!" Kakarot called out "Try to push all your focus into shutting it down! Quickly!" Kakarot looked concerned, this could very well end up with bits off Raditz all over King Kai's little planet

Then, he did it.

With a great leap, Raditz moved just as Kakarot had. Neither King Kai or his little could see him run...

Suddenly, a tree collapsed next to King Kai's house, falling onto the ground.

Raditz had literally, punched a tree straight up from the ground, the roots that were deeply connected within the earth of King Kai's planet had been ripped from underneath the ground, as they sprawled out in the open.

Raditz de-charged his aura, collapsing to the floor, face down in the dirt in absolute exhaustion... as both King Kai and Kakarot ran over to check on him.

"Raditz, are you okay?!" Kakarot asked, as he, turned him onto his back.

"I... will... always..." Raditz gasped for air in between each word "Be... better... than... you". He painfully muttered, before losing conciousness.

* * *

Another month had passed, and the two brothers training had increased even further... Now, both brothers could easily handle the state of Kaioken, even re-entering it multiple times during a single session of training, what had impressed their master, King Kai tremendously.

Always at each others throats, they motivated each other to continually become stronger, trying to get the advantage... Kakarot was faster to learn and progress, though Raditz was always the warrior with the superior strength and raw power.

However, with each passing day, the gap drew closer, and closer.

"Well then, you two!" King Kai walked out of his house, as Kakarot was training further using the Kaioken technique while Raditz was doing a couple of thousand push-ups with a single finger.

"I think it's time I made good on my promise to teach you both a unique individual trick!" King Kai happily announced, what made the two Saiyans gather around their master.

"Goku!" King Kai said, what drew a happy nod from the forever eager, kindly hearted Saiyan. "I'm going to teach you the highly dangerous ability to call upon the power of the 'Spirit Bomb'.

"Spirit Bomb?" Kakarot asked in return, wanting to inquire about it.

"Yes, this technique is an incredibly powerful move, it calls upon the energy of all living and non living things around us to create a ball of indescribable magnitude, an attack that can be astonishingly powerful..." King Kai explained, much to the delight of Kakarot.

"You should only ever use the Spirit Bomb if it's your final hope, the last gambit in a desperate battle... as one wrong move, the Spirit Bomb could rip apart some of the largest planets in the galaxy! I haven't ever seen it used in the moral realm, but with the huge amount of life forms and other living things, who knows how large it could grow too!" King Kai continued, as both Kakarot and Raditz listened closely, amazed at how such an attack could exist."

"I'll treat it with respect, King Kai." Kakarot smiled as he took a bow, accepting the further training that King Kai was offering to.

Sounded like an incredible attack to Raditz, he expected an attack just as powerful to be taught to him also.

"And Raditz..." King Kai turned to him, Raditz in his signature folded arms position, as he awaited his master's offer.

"I'm going to teach you a new technique I've been working on recently... It's power is generated directly through it's users very own soul, and can thus, can become indescribably powerful... However, similar to the Spirit Bomb, it should only be used in dire circumstances, as transferring too much of your soul into the blast could in fact, kill it's own user..." King Kai described, as he walked up to Raditz.

"I like to call it, the Soul Cannon" King Kai smiled

"The Soul Cannon, eh?" Raditz replied, "So you're saying it can kill me?" he asked, curiously.

"I'm sure if you put all of your soul into the blast, nobody on the other end would be living to tell the tale, they'd be utterly vaporised". King Kai revealed, much to the joy of Raditz.

"So, are you two ready to learn these techniques?" King Kai enquired.

A nod from both of the Saiyan brothers was all that King Kai needed to start the final phase of training.

* * *

Kakarot held his hands up, collecting the excess energy from King Kai's planet... his training was effectively complete. Kakarot could now collect the energy of the environment around him, his spirit bomb taking the form of how much energy he could possibly collect. He was forming them, and was able to throw them with great effect...

Kakarot had learnt everything he possibly needed to know from King Kai. He was now far eclipsing his master, in ability, power and speed, casting unfathomable shadow upon his former self before death. He was now, incomparably strong in comparison to what he was when he was killed with his brother.

His older brother too, was similarly just as powerful... his surge in power impossible to archive within the moral realm. However, he still hadn't learned how to use the Soul Cannon yet... despite his best attempts too.

Though, neither of them knew who was the strongest anymore.

"Raditz! You aren't focusing!" King Kai scolded his pupil, as he held his right hand high up into the air, trying to transfer a small portion of himself into the beam. He groaned as he attempted to summon the power in his palm... but to no avail.

"This is impossible! There is no way anybody could possibly pull off a technique as complex as this!" He complained, as he threw his right hand down, in disappointment and defeat.

"There is no such thing as impossible, Raditz". Kakarot added his opinion, as he dangled from the tree, eating a piece of fruit "Not if you try hard enough, that is".

"Enough, just because you can perform the Spirit Bomb!" Raditz shot back, as he grumbled...

"I really hate to say so, Raditz... but we need to get back along Snake Way soon..." Kakarot jumped out the tree.

Raditz grumbled, but it was true. The Saiyans would be invading in an extremely short amount of time, and they had to travel back down Snake Way... what was indeed a long and arduous journey, even if they both was roughly ten times stronger than they were when they first arrived.

They both had to leave today, no mater what.

"Don't worry Raditz" King Kai reassured his 'soontobe' former pupil. "It's fine, you have all the tools you need in order to complete the attack, just keep working at it!" King Kai smiled at the older Saiyan, knowing how much he had developed, not only as martial artist, but also as person.

"Hm, I suppose it's fine... I'm strong enough as it is..." the older of the two brother said, looking down at his hands before clenching them. King Kai looked at him, somewhat confused...

Sure, he still was an arrogant warrior, condescending and sometimes showing signs of sadistic cruelty... but much lesser so than when he first landed on King Kai's little home planet. The sibling rivalry still prevalent in both brothers, if not stronger than ever before since their power levels had become much closer to each others.

"It's a shame, if Raditz was able to learn the Soul Cannon, I would have offered you two to have a sparing match" King Kai laughed, as he looked awkwardly at the two. "I may have had to make a fortified bunker if you two did... but... I really can't tell which one of you is stronger now!" King Kai looked at the two brothers, accompanied by both Gregory and Bubbles.

Raditz sighed. "I assure you, if I was to learn the Spirit Bomb, I would have mastered it within a week!" what once again elicited a laugh from everybody, unintentionally of course.

The older brother simply smiled at all of them in return.

"Well. It's sure been interesting! I've never tried to train two siblings before, but it's sure been fun! Right you two?" King Kai asked Gregory and Bubbles, who both nodded in agreement.

Raditz and Kakarot smiled In affirmation.

"Oh yeah! How about taking on my training insignia you two! You've gotta represent the best master in the galaxy, don't you?" King Kai suggested, as his antennae moved into the direction of his two pupils.

Kakarot got a brand new, fine tailored training gee, identical to what he had originally albeit with King Kai's symbol on the back. Raditz on the other hand benefited from a losing his busted armour that he had continued to use since being killed on earth. Now, he was wearing a newer model of armour, same colour scheme albeit with King Kai's symbol over the front right pectoral and no shoulder blade extensions. "Whoa! This is great!" Kakarot smiled, "Fantastic!".

"Let's just check how far away the Saiyans are from earth, shall we?" the wise master smiled, as he looked down, concentrating on finding the whereabouts of the invaders.

King Kai looked up...

"Oh no... they're already there!"

"WHAT?!" was shouted by both of the Saiyans, who could hardly believe the words emitting from King Kai's voice."How the hell did you miscalculate that!?" Raditz asked, clenching a fist in rage. Now this was something that would make Raditz break his discipline.

"I've been so busy trying to teach Raditz how to perform the Soul Cannon, I've completely forgot where the two evil Saiyan's were!" King Kai began pacing back and forth, his hand placed upon his chin.

"You need to get on Snake Way, stat! They've literally just landed!" King Kai desperately said, sweat dripping from his forehead as he begun to panic.

"R-Right! Thank you so much for your teaching us King Kai!" Kakarot said, as he flew up in the air looking down on the group "We'll do you proud! I promise!". Raditz followed suit, flying upwards, leaving only a wink and smile at his former master as a parting gift.

Bubbles and Gregory began to wave, saying goodbye.

However, King Kai on the other hand, felt that something was very wrong... and it wasn't just the Saiyans landing on Planet Earth...

"Something feels off..." King Kai said to himself, as he looked up at his former pupils as they flew up into the air and ready to travel across Snake Way. He considered stopping the two brothers, but refrained, they needed to get to Earth as soon as they possibly could...

Thankfully, the two brothers were already racing at full speed across Snake Way. The sooner they got back to Earth, the better...

* * *

The journey across Snake Way was silent. Kakarot turning to his brother every once in a while, as he wondered about making conversation, but refrained. They really had very little to talk about to eachother, and Raditz was by no means willing to start a conversation, he simply looked forward, stone faced with his arms folded as they flew.

Within hours, they were passing over Princess Snake's palace... what was definitely a good sign, considering that was the halfway point, but it still remained a dull, boring affair. Neither having enough courage to talk to each other.

"Come on guys... hold out!" Kakarot muttered to himself, hoping that his friends were able

More time passed... the two Saiyans felt every second pass as they desperately tired to reach the end... and just when they was beginning to wonder.

The check-in station!

They flew past the Giant stone head of the snake (what still had a broken tongue) as the two quickly flew over the starting platform of Snake Way.

Kakarot led the charge, taking the lead of the two as he ran into King Yemma's giant hall. Yemma turned his head, and was quick to respond to the two, looking like he had just seen two ghosts return from the dead (Considering that they technically did). Kami was standing in the hallway patiently waiting for the pair to return, and he had an expression that mirrored that of Yemma's.

"Wow, they actually made it! I guess the earthlings actually do have a chance!" King Yemma noted, as he looked over his desk, amazed the two had even made it across Snake Way.

"You two! Quickly, grab my arm!" Kami shouted, as they latched onto him as fast as they possibly could.

Within a moment, they had both returned to the world of the living!

They was atop Kami's lookout, Mr Popo gasping as the three of them suddenly appeared.

"Wish I could stay and chat guys, but we have to go and save the world!" Kakarot said to Kami and Mr Popo, they both looked stunned, but pleased to see Kakarot return to the earth despite using so much energy to make it to the checkout station, even Raditz seemed a little tired at the amazing speed that they made it, all the way to the planet Earth.

"Alright! Let's go Raditz!" Kakarot proclaimed, as he began to take a run-up to jump off the edge of the lookout.

"Brother!" Raditz shouted, as Kakarot turned to his older brother, who oddly wanted his attention.

"What? We've gotta get moving! My friends need my help!" Kakarot said, desperately gasping for air, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"KAIOKEN!" Raditz yelled, as a familiar red aura began to suddenly spark around him, his energy and power increasing to massive levels in only a few moments.

"Wha-" Kakarot tired to form a sentence, as he felt a massive, debilitating knee strike pound him in the stomach, as he collapsed on the floor of the lookout, doubling over in absolute unbridled pain.

"Ach!" Kakarot tried to speak, as he curled into a weak, defenceless ball on the floor, being caught by incredibly sneaky surprise attack.

"W-Why? T-Tell me why!" he looked up at the dominant figure, who was casting a large shadow down upon him, blocking out the view of the sun, standing imperial over his helpless body.

Raditz remained silent.


	5. Tether's End

__(Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT. All rights are to their respective owners)__

__A/N: Hi guys! Another chapter for you all, just reminding you to please give some feedback after reading! Helps me become a better writer when you do! Hope you are all enjoying and thank you very much for reading!__

* * *

"Goku!" Kami cried, looking on at the two with his mouth agape in absolute and utter terror. Mr Popo, standing next to Kami looked equally as shocked, as they both stood frozen in place, too fearful to even move. It seemed as if Kami's judgement of Raditz when he was initially brought to the check-in station was correct. Now, the earth was lost... the last, only hope of humanity being rendered incapable of moving, barely able to talk due the insurmountable pain of a tough, attenuating stomach shot.

"Back off old man!" Raditz threatened, as he picked up his brother by the collar of his training gee, dangling lifelessly in his elder brothers grip. Kami was in absolutely no position to challenge him, the Saiyan warrior had become stronger than he possibly could have imagined.

"You think I'd forget?" Raditz stared into the eyes of the struggling younger brother. "Are you really so ignorant and naïve to think I'd just let you slide by?!" Raditz's voice started to climb in pitch, his rage clearly increasing as Kakarot tried his best to attempt to resist the awesome might of his older brother.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You can't just kill me and expect to get away with it!" Raditz punched his younger brother, once again landing a hit in the stomach, eliciting a cry of agony. "You are, without a doubt the most pathetic, snivelling parody of as Saiyan I have ever seen!". Raditz threw his brother to the floor, making a massive dent in the marble tiles of Kami's Lookout. Kami and Mr Popo gasped at every action the ruthless Saiyan took, barely believing their own eyes.

"You forgive... You show such mercy..." Raditz sternly stated as Kakarot tried to form words in his mouth.

"P-P-Please..." Kakarot pleaded, as he tried to move on the floor to look up at Radtiz again, he was clearly in bad shape. Within two blows Raditz was able to completely nullify his brothers defences, only due to the fact that the first was a complete and utter sucker punch.

Raditz paused for a moment, as he looked down at his helpless sibling. "P-Please... S-save... Gohan..." Kakarot begged, grovelling at his very own brothers feet, as he was met with an unyielding, cold expression.

"Enough of this, It's embarrassing to see you in such a way, our father would most certainly weep... if the dead weep..." Raditz disappointingly muttered to himself, as he held a palm out to his brother.

A purple Ki blast began to charge In his palm... gathering more, and more power by the moment, as his younger brother looked up at him, staring directly into his eyes, an ailing and incredibly disappointed look painted upon his face.

Raditz looked back, similarly looking to his his brothers eyes... he remembered.

He remembered Kakarot letting his tail go down on earth, when he had clearly lied to him about leaving the Earth before planting a hard elbow shot directly into his face. He remembered seeing him at the check in station, remaining imprisoned in a motionless position, as he saved him from being condemned to hell and gave him a gift so few had been granted, a second life. He remembered the journey across Snake Way, and how he playfully enjoyed seeing his brother run as fast as he possibly could across an entire 10,000 miles.

He remembered landing at King Kai's and how they both spent such a long time training together, pushing their bodies to the limit to try and outdo one and other. He remembered how his brother cared when he tried to master the Kaioken... fearful that he was going to lose control and ultimately die again.

He remembered, his brother along with his mother and father, were the only people in the entire galaxy to ever show him any kind of affection...

His father would have most certainly of wept, not for the lacking amount of pride that Kakarot was showing, begging for his brother (despite the fact that he was killing him) to save his own son in the face of death. Rather for the careless, sadistic, empathetical display of Raditz to his own flesh and blood.

Unlike when he had first arrived on planet Earth.

He couldn't kill his own brother.

The Ki blast that was charging in his hand slowly began to fade... Kakarot looked at him, his disappointment morphing into a confused awe.

"You... You're too pathetic to even kill, brother!" Raditz screamed, as he took a step back, looking incredibly conflicted in his own actions, an unknowing look smeared across his face. Kakarot remained still, speechless as he absorbed every single one of his older brother's movements.

Suddenly, Raditz charged up, running at almost light speed to Kakarot, landing a massive football kick directly into his ribs, causing Kakarot literally to go flying over to the position of Mr Popo and Kami, as he screamed in unbridled torment, clutching his ribs, finding at least one of them to be broken.

The Guardian of earth and the genie quickly tried their best to shield him from any more cruel attacks from Raditz. "Please!" Kami begged "That's enough!".

Raditz looked up at the sun... noticing how bright it shone down onto this planet, creating a refreshingly warm feeling for the warrior.

Without saying another word, he levitated and flew off the platform... He could sense where Nappa and Vegeta was, as the trio on the lookout glanced up at Raditz in disbelief.

* * *

Vegeta laughed in divine apathy, as he saw Nappa begin to walk over to Gohan. The little fighter was hunched over, trying his best to speak to Piccolo... trying his best to hear his last words.

"Awww, Too bad. I wanted to take my time with the Namek, oh well, I can still have fun with the kid..." Nappa reassured himself. His armour was completely missing, barring his gauntlets, boots and pants, he was naked from battling the Z Fighters.

Gohan stood up, and made a yell that could have been heard miles, upon miles away. In pure, desperate rage he looked directly at Nappa, tears swelling in his eyes.

Vegeta's scouter buzzed, as it detected sharp increase in fighting power. "Huh?!" Vegeta snarled, as his eyes changed direction toward the hybrid Saiyan.

"Hm? Alright, let's go!" Nappa happily acknowledged Gohan's renewal in strength with glee.

"MASENKO!" Gohan called, placing both hands above his head, as energy began to accumulate within them.

"That runt's power level is over 2,000..." Vegeta muttered to himself, as he saw Gohan continuing to collect further energy into his attack. "Hold on... It's over 3,000! Nappa, watch out! This one is much more powerful then he appears!" Vegeta warned his comrade, as Nappa yelled at Gohan "Here I come, boy!".

Then, a figure moved with undetectable speed onto the battlefield.

Gohan was kicked violently in the head, knocking him out instantly, as the energy from the Masenko he was charging evaporated into the air as fast as it had appeared.

Raditz stood in place, as he picked up the little warrior and tossed him aside, discarding him like a piece of trash.

"R-R..." Nappa tried to form words, his face was in outright disbelief. "Raditz? But how? Where?" Vegeta shared this sentiment. "My scouter didn't even pick him up!".

"B-But you died!" Nappa said, his eyes fixated on his former comrade, taking note of his new uniform as he did so... "We both heard it... Load and clear!".

"Now, let's get one thing clear" Raditz calmly stated, smiling. "I've transcended to a new level of power... I have entered a echelon of ability. I have become something more..." Raditz lifted his arms out to his sides In a welcoming manner. "I am the greatest Saiyan fighter of this generation or any other!" he shouted with joy and delight, as Nappa and Vegeta looked over to him, speechless.

Vegeta's hand quickly shot towards his scouter, pressing the button in order to get a reading on his former comrade. Nappa turned to Vegeta, a desperate and wanting look at him as he awaited the scouter readout.

Vegeta waited a moment, before the scouter clicked giving a final readout. His shock quickly altering into a glad smile.

"So, Raditz. You've improved..." Vegeta giggled under his breath slightly "You've been able to increase your fighting power from 1,200 to 1,500! Bravo! I do believe this calls for a celebration, wouldn't you agree, Nappa?" Vegeta looked over to his burly and bruised bodyguard, as he began a slow, sarcastic clap.

Nappa's shock quickly transformed into a smile, and eventually, a slow laugh that built up with speed as he realized the ridiculousness of Raditz's claim. "You'll never be stronger than me, you low class dog! Let alone the prince!" Nappa could barely contain his laughter.

"Nappa, beat some sense into this delusional fool... He must've hit his head or something... but save the kill for me, I've always wanted to kill this weak idiot" Vegeta sadisticly ordered, as he turned off his scouter in confidence.

"You fools! I have no intention of fighting either of you!" Raditz quickly defended himself, however, to no effect of the advancing Saiyan brute. "Under my leadership! We'll all finally stand chance of being able to challenge Freiza!" Raditz demanded, as he drew back into a fighting pose.

"That's all you low class Saiyan's ever did, dream!" Nappa laughed, as he walked closer to Raditz. "My father saved me... We can stand up to Frieza..." The brutish Saiyan mocked, as he drew closer and closer "Pathetic! We'll challenge Frieza one day, but not under your leadership!" Nappa drew back, ready to take a punch at Raditz before the low class Saiyan vanished into thin air.

Nappa was left looking round, dumbfounded... Where the hell did he go?!

"I'm warning you, Nappa" a voice said behind him, as Nappa quickly turned around. "I'll teach you to look down on me".

Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes, even he was having a task trying to keep an eye on Raditz...

"Nappa! He's stronger than he's letting on!" Vegeta called out, as Nappa acknowledged, turning back to his former teammate. "Ha! Well, this'll be fun..." Nappa smiled in excitement, as he quickly fired a Ki blast trying to catch Raditz off guard, but of course, to no avail.

"You want to go a few rounds? Eh?" Raditz, said "You'll soon regret underestimating me, you oaf!"

Raditz raced full speed towards Nappa, engaging In melee much to the surprise with the former leader of the entire Saiyan army. It was clear who was the superior fighter and in both power and speed, as Raditz almost immediately elbowed him in the face after a brief, though one sided exchange, rendering Nappa to retreat behind his original position, understandably stunned after Raditz's almost imaginable increase in power.

"What? No way!" Nappa protested, as he was taken back, aghast at the progress Raditz must have made within the past year. "This is impossible!" The shocked expression on his face quickly being modified into a scowl. "I was the leader of the entire Saiyan army! You can't challenge my power!"

"Nappa!" Vegeta called from the sidelines, gaining the attention of his infuriated crony. "How do you expect to win when you can't even see straight! Settle down! Use your head!" He ordered.

The old veteran Saiyan began to take deep breaths, recomposing himself. "Alright Raditz you weakling, time for round two...".

Nappa began charging up his power, a distinct yellow aura beginning to radiate from the massive hulking Saiyan, eliciting an arrogant, arms folded,a confident posture from Raditz. "Just stay right there... You know what's coming". Nappa smirked, an assured confidence brimming from him, as he bent over forwards, opening his mouth wide, his power was close to reaching it's absolute maximum.

"So that's how it's going to be, Nappa?" Raditz said, an upset, let-down look upon his face. "I offer you life in freedom and instead you choose death?" Raditz began to charge his own Ki, remaining in his arms folded posture. "You ingrate!" Raditz charged two balls of Ki in both of his hands.

Nappa fired,his breath cannon. Making the earth shake and crack as the ultimate beam flew towards Raditz. His opponent responded likewise, firing the purple blast from both of his hands, as they met in the middle, making rocks float up from the ground in a pure meeting of unimaginable power.

The beams became clashed, as Nappa was surprisingly able to hold his own against the superior fighter... though he began to slip up... Raditz was slowly gaining the advantage.

"I'll show you hell! KAIOKEN!" He screamed, as a red aura burned around him... His beam surged forward, completely consuming Nappa's strongest attack.

"Woah... Ah..." Nappa tried to say with his mouth open... before a purple light began to shine upon him...

He yelled in pain, as the beam from both of Raditz's hands began to make Nappa's skin flake away... slowly but inevitably disintegrating the great veteran fighter until there was nothing of him left on this world.

Nappa had been defeated.

Radtiz cooled down from the Kaioken, he was able to decisively defeat his former superior with relative ease.

Vegeta flew over to him, smiling. "I knew Nappa was dead the moment you two engaged. You had him completely eclipsed in power..."

Raditz was pleasantly surprised, he expected Vegeta to be mad at the death of a Saiyan who had been a part of his life since he was just a little boy, but he seemed absolutely careless, overflowing with apathy.

"I have no intention of fighting, Raditz" Vegeta said calmly "With Nappa gone, I could use a good companion with me, and you've proved yourself to be quite capable... especially with that Kaioken technique you have in your arsenal".

"Likewise..." Raditz agreed, as he felt a massive power heading towards them.

"... My brother is coming..." Raditz said supprisingly, before Vegeta could continue his offer of partnership.

"Kakarot? He's a weakling, you could easily take care of him now..." Vegeta concluded, brushing the 'Earthling' Saiyan aside, considering him irrelevant. "You said the same of me when I arrived, my prince" Raditz retorted, what made Vegeta reconsider his choice of words.

"What? You know how strong he is?" Vegeta enquired, as Raditz turned into the direction he expected his brother to arrive from.

"I'm afraid so, he's become quite a fighter within the past year..." Raditz revealed, as he saw a figure arrive... it seemed to be coming at them on a yellow cloud, and was moving with great speed. How the hell did he recover from that knee shot? and the kick to his ribs? He should have been down for a week, if not more!

"Here he comes..." Raditz said, as it was indeed Kakarot who was flying towards them. At the appropriate distance, he jumped off of the yellow cloud, landing next to his very own son, Gohan, who was still unconscious from Raditz's hard kick he landed a short while ago.

Kakarot quickly bent over, placing some type of bean into his sons mouth...

Raditz felt inclined to ask, but he refrained, he simply folded his arms. Vegeta followed suit, standing next to him.

Suddenly, Raditz's nephew sprang to life, surprising even himself, as he looked up at his father, giving him a hug. After this, he walked over to what Raditz assumed to be, a dead body of the bald midget he tail whipped when he first met his younger brother a year ago... Placing a bean in his mouth also, he seemed to similarly spring back into motion.

Did these beans have the power to bring the dead back to life? Or did Raditz just not notice the bald guys power level because it was so low? It didn't matter, feeling his strength, he was a nonfactor anyway.

After a brief conversation between the three of them, the two smaller fighters retreated, leaving Kakarot to walk towards the two, terrifying Saiyans.

"You've finally arrived" Vegeta asked, as he silent walked towards the two. "I'm curious to know how your family reunion went with Raditz..." Vegeta asked, what made Raditz turn his head to him, gasping slightly.

"How the hell are you even standing?" Raditz demanded, aggressively from his brother.

Kakarot's eyes were directed solely at Raditz. Giving a look that pierced through his soul.

"After all we went through..." Kakarot asked. What caused his older brother to smirk.

"Why so pensive, Kakarot?" Raditz asked in return "I'm a Saiyan, I-" Raditz tried to speak, but was cut off by his younger brother.

"You wouldn't be standing here, if it wasn't for me. Is this gratitude for you?" Kakarot demanded an answer... his aura beginning to grow in power.

"I..." Raditz tried to find an answer, what brought on a laugh from the Prince. "Oh! This is quite an interesting turn of events, I never would have expected something like this to happen!"

"Shut up" Raditz scolded Vegeta, what made him them shoot daggers at each-other.

"I'm still stronger than you, Raditz. Know your place!" Vegeta ordered.

"I don't think that's the case any more, your majesty" Raditz returned, smarmy in tone.

Vegeta began to back away, his face filled with anger, "I believe you're making a mistake, Raditz...".

The three of them looked at each other, examining each of their movements, ready and waiting for a battle to occur...

"I'd be willing to side with you Vegeta, but I've surpassed you!" Raditz claimed, clenching both of his fists, and moving his feet outward into a stance. "I'm the one who shall represent the Saiyans in the coming age! Whether you follow me, or fight me!". The elder brother of Kakarot asserted to his two opponents, rendering Vegeta to look outraged, and his brother to simply continue his cold, hard look at the two of them.

It was a Mexican stand-off... three warriors with different alignments, daring not to retreat in the face of danger.

The battle for Earth, was about to begin.


	6. Hanging in the Balance

_(Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT. All rights are to their respective owners)_

_A/N: The battle begins! Hope you all enjoy and please don't forget to give me some feedback! Thank you very much! _

* * *

The three saiyan's eyes darted back and forth, taking note of each others movements. Each waiting for the inevitable showdown between them to finally spark and the fight of the century to commence.

"So..." Vegeta finally broke tension and silence, making the two brothers to turn their heads to him, their attentions captivated despite the circumstance. "I do hate to ask, but I'm curious as to how Raditz was able to recover from his near-death experience..." the Prince questioned, unknowing of the actual actions that had transpired after their fight a year earlier.

"We died" Raditz quickly, yet gladly replied to his question, making Vegeta's eyebrow raise. "Hm! You died? Ah...of course, the dragonballs" he rapidly concluded, as the Prince recalled that they had the power to grant the user any wish that they desired, including bringing the dead back to life. He was simply fixated upon the fact that it was able to grant him the ability to achieve his lifelong ambition. All else at his point, didn't factor with him whatsoever.

"I'm going to ask one time before beating you two to a pulp, I want to know the location of these 'balls', if either of you don't tell me immediately, I'll happily pound the information out of you!" Vegeta demanded, hoping that, due to the fact that they was actually wished back into the world of the living, they'd know the location of the wish making balls, and would be able to enlighten the Prince of Saiyans on the whereabouts of their location.

"I would tell you" Kakarot quickly replied, a small, knowing smirk appearing on his face, since he was the only one of the three who actually knew the truth of the situation. Radtiz looked over to his younger brother as he felt tempted to interject... He'd also be happy to hear the location of the balls... he could of wished anything that his heart desired! Vegeta's idea of immortality was definitely an appealing one...

"They were destroyed when you murdered Piccolo over there!" He pointed towards the green skinned fighter, who was lying dead in the blast radius of a huge energy attack, his clothes tattered and injuries apparent all over the valiant warrior. "His life was tied to the dragonballs, and when he died, they did too" Kakarot explained. "Your own reckless carnage has destroyed the very reason you came here" the kindhearted Saiyan denounced the unsympathetic invader and his callous personality.

Vegeta's face told a better story than any words ever could, he looked so infuriated he was ready to literally explode, his eyes looked bloodshot and veins bulged outward on his head. Raditz was a little shocked, but ultimately nowhere near as angry as the prince, at least he was able to have a wish used upon him before they became inert... In comparison to Vegeta, who had literally traveled halfway across the galaxy for absolutely nothing other than two meet the last third class Saiyans in the universe!

"That fool..." Vegeta muttered, gritting his teeth in uncontrollable rage. "I told him about the Namekian... Damn it! It's fine!" Vegeta burst out in rage. "Yes... After killing both of you, I'll head to Namek! It's a planet full of them green fools!" he revealed, beginning to charge his ki, his aura starting to build slowly "There is bound to be more of these magical balls on that pathetic planet!".

Now that was groundbreaking news to both of the brothers. A planet full of Piccolos? Raditz had never heard of a 'Namek' ever before in his life, hence the whole 'green man' designation, and Kakarot was led to believe that Piccolo was a demon of some sort, connected to Kami.

Perhaps this would be a way for Kakarot to wish his friends who died in the battle back to life?

Before any more deliberation could transpire, Vegeta launched himself full speed at Raditz catching him off guard, landing a sucker punch straight to his jaw, making him shoot at great pace into a nearby rock formation, making little mountain crumble slowly into the ground, the considerable impact causing dust to rise upwards, escaping into the air.

Kakarot was agile to respond, instantly deciding to engage Vegeta in melee combat. Vegeta, noticing Kakarot was mounting an attack, braced himself, beginning a brawl between the two, both quickly throwing punches and blocking, all while the two of them began to fly higher into the air, in an attempt to get a height advantage over the other. "You've improved a surprising amount, but not enough!" Vegeta taunted, as he promptly landed a kick square into Kakarot's jaw, making him fly backward in retreat.

Despite being bested, Kakarot smiled, he still had his gambit, the Kaioken technique!

"It's not over yet..." Kakarot said, as he began to charge his aura. Vegeta braced, after seeing what Raditz was able to do to Nappa, he wasn't going to judge either of the brothers as harshly as Nappa did, considering it got him killed amazingly fast.

"KAIOKEN, TIMES 2!" Kakarot yelled at the top of his lungs, making Vegeta wince. Kakarot knew the Kaioken technique as well?! Of course... the insignia on his chest!

Kakarot was able to get his own back, landing a square right handed hit straight into his gut, making Vegeta bend over, clutching his stomach in colossal agony.

How could he have improved so much?! He seemed to be on par, if not matching Raditz in strength! It was shocking... if he continued to use the Kaioken technique... Vegeta didn't stand a chance!

Vegeta groaned, as the Earth-raised Saiyan (still in Kaioken) landed a strong kick to the prince, making him fly at an incredible speed directly towards the ground, landing with a significant thud on the rock hard ground, making cracks appear within the earth around him.

The Prince of all Saiyans decided he wasn't going to be defeated easily! Attempting to lean upwards defiantly to continue the melee, Kakarot, as if he was travelling beyond that of the speed of light, landed a double foot stomp into Vegeta's gut, making him wail in a mixture of both pain and disbelief. Kakarot easily jumped back, doing a backflip and leaving Vegeta almost incapable of continuing any fighting whatsoever.

"I-I-Impossible!" Vegeta tired to muster intelligible words, as he tried to lean upwards once more, this time with much greater difficulty. Kakarot was stronger than he possibly could of imagined... He was trying his utmost in order to try and figure out how?! How could Kakarot have so much power at his disposal?

"Give up" Kakarot demanded as he stood next to Vegeta, looking down on him with a superior stance, knowing that this battle was actually won already. "N-N" Vegeta tried to respond before a strange, unique looking purple light began to shine upon the two of them...

Kakarot turned quickly, shocked, as the purple light shone onto him more intensely, he acknowledged a massive ki sphere was heading straight towards his position, and fast! This rendered Kakarot to charge up prematurely into his Kaioken form, blocking the massive sphere and holding it in place, eventually cancelling it out.

Raditz had recovered, and had a stream of blood flowing out of his mouth. He was walking towards the two, looking almost as infuriated as Vegeta did after he was told about the dragonballs. "How dare you!" the older of the two brothers yelled, as he began to run towards other Saiyans, his face embodying the personification of pure rage.

"You should of remained grovelling on the floor, Kakarot!" Radtiz screamed, his aura turning red with, charging with the Kaioken technique. His younger brother promptly braced for a possible assault, both of the brother's aura's shining in the same colour. Radtiz swiftly faced his brother, trying to land a punch to his chin before his brother pranced out the way, reading the attack before Raditz could successfully perform it.

Kakarot, not to be outdone, tried to similarly land a punch onto Raditz in return, but he too was able to see the counter offensive, dodging the hard jab with his fast reflexes. Despite the situation, both of them seemed to be enjoying themselves fighting each other, excited smiles protruding across both of their faces as they began to skirmish in melee. Much unlike Vegeta, who was on the opposite end of the spectrum. The Prince of Saiyans seemed to be ironically outclassed in the face of these two third class warriors, what was not only incredibly embarrassing, but his own father would have disowned him seeing him being not only matched, but defeated by much petty competition!

Each of the brother's attempted attacks on one another was being successfully read and dodged. It was a combination of both knowing each other too well from watching one another train, and their similarity in ability and strength, remaining roughly even.

Retreating backwards, Kakarot doubled his current Kaioken without shouting, his eyes as piercing as a falcon eyeing up his prey. Raditz did the same, keeping up with Kakarot's choice of doubling up. It was clear that this battle was not going to be determined with punches and kicks, but rather, who could push their body the furthest and for the longest. It was best described as a war of attrition.

Kakarot darted towards Raditz, the former doing the same, rapidly encountering each other very briefly before the two darted away again.

The ground was literally shaking, trying to contain the two behemoths of battle and their flares of energy what sparked each time they clashed. Darting back and forth from the multiple rock formations, much to nimble for the eyes of any earthling to comprehend. From the distance, it must have looked like two flashes of red light moving at super-sonic speed, assaulting each other very shortly before darting away and hurriedly rebounding back to once again strike one another, repeating this action multiple times to see if the other shall falter. Raditz and Kakarot trying their best to find some sort of kink in the others armour, hoping to capitalize on any mistakes in form and defense.

It sounded like thunder was striking the earth each time the two lights clashed, two titans of combat, the unstoppable force meeting the immovable object. Vegeta was finally able to muster enough strength to stand onto his own two feet, as looked up to the brothers, who were engaging one another multiple times with punches and kicks.

It pained Vegeta to admit it to himself, but these two had the advantage on him... He needed to pick his moment... Play it smart... "How could they be stronger than me?! I'm a super elite!". He pondered to himself angrily, as he looked up at the battle taking place before him "How dare these dogs play such games with a noble!?"

The two siblings, had finally began to feel the pressure of keeping up the Kaioken for an expended period of time... their bodies began to ache, feeling as if they were beginning to burn. They clashed one more time, before Raditz tried to make a retreat, looking as if he was attempting to escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Kakarot called out in rage, pursuing Raditz. This in turn made the elder of the two brothers smiling, his younger brother had took his bait perfectly! He stopped directly in his tracks, looking down upon his charging sibling, a twinkle in his eye as he lifted both of his hands, two energy spheres growing in his palms... he was planning to fire a Double Sunday directly into his brother's face!

He had feigned his retreat! He had led his brother into a trap!

Kakarot quickly drew to a halt, looking up at the man who he decided to offer redemption to over a year ago. If he allowed his brother to fire his attack, a huge chunk of the planet would be vaporized! He just couldn't allow that to happen, the earth could very well be destroyed.

"No! Radtiz! You'll take out half of the planet!" Kakarot pleaded, begging Raditz to refrain from firing the beam, though from the looks of things, it seemed as if Raditz had absolutely no intention of giving his younger brother the mercy.

"Go to hell!" Raditz pouring contempt onto Kakarot before continuing to charge a hyperpowered Double Sunday, the strongest ever seen before. His intention was clear, he didn't give a damn about what state the planet would be in after his attack was fired, as long as it would either kill, or incapacitate his brother, then so be it.

Kakarot couldn't block this kind of attack... It was simply too powerful, backed up by Kaioken X2 no less. He couldn't dodge, the beam would have caused too much damage to the planet for it to ever recover... not even counting the incredible loss of life that the planet would endure.

His only option, was to meet and defeat it with his own beam.

Kakarot prepared his hands, putting them into position for a Kamehameha. "It's all or nothing" he muttered to himself, as he pulled his hands back.

"Ka..." A blue sphere appeared in his palms.

"Die!" Raditz screamed, firing two such high powered beams at the direction of his younger brother, they actually merged into one massive purple/red pillar of energy, likely to incinerate anything that it would touch.

"Me... Ha... Me..." Kakarot sped up his own charge to match the speed at the beam, what was quickly racing towards him, tearing through the air.

"HA!" Kakarot released the Kamehameha, it's blue light illuminating Kakarot's body, as he held his ground against his older brother.

The beams clashed, pushing against each other fiercely, both vying for control against one another. As predicted, they was evenly matched, considering both were at the same level of Kaioken. The amazing power of the beam had literally obliterated the clouds around them, raising rocks from the ground in an insurmountable show of force between the two.

Since Raditz showed no signs of slowing, Kakarot needed to raise the stakes. He needed to push it one step further, and hope that Raditz would be incapable of continuing the massive beam struggle at a higher echelon of power.

"KAIOKEN, TIMES THREE!" Kakarot yelled, his red aura growing even more intense, his beam enjoying a momentous surge of power, as the increase traveled up his beam, pushing against Raditz's Double Sunday fiercely, finally one side of the struggle gaining some sort of advantage against the other.

"I... Damn it!" Raditz said, feeling the pressure of the stronger Kamehameha encroaching upon his position. "KAIOKEN..." Raditz called, his entire body feeling immense pain that the technique took on his body. His body was clearly strained, the stress building to similar levels to what it had back when he first tired the technique on King Kai's planet "... TIMES..." He continued, his aura building stronger... He felt like he was going to make it!

The Kamehameha's blue light began to shine upon Raditz's body... He was too late! His double Sunday had literally been consumed by the great Kamehameha wave, pushing him in the distance, trying his best to avoid being incinerated by pure, unmitigated energy.

"Aghhhh!" Raditz yelled, a garbled mess, as the Kamehameha pushed him into the distance, the great beam pushing him through another small looking mountain, a huge explosion of pale blue light akin to a incredible firework exploding in a dome shaped blast appeared, making Kakarot shield his eyes.

With the explosion, Kakarot was left panting to himself, high up in the air. Slowly, he began to descend to the ground. All that seemed to be left of Raditz was a massive pile of charred rocks from the mountain he was pushed into...

Kakarot placed his hands on his knees, gasping for air as his feet hit the ground. Much to his surprise, he was greeted by a very odd, rotund looking individual. "Hey, Goku!" he called, elation in the stranger's voice, as he climbed up a rock face to meet him.

"Yaijarobi?" Kakarot responded, his body still on fire after defeating Raditz. "Yeah! I saw you take on the both of those guys and won! I knew you could do it Goku!" He happily said, eliciting a smile and a thumbs up from the reformed Saiyan.

Suddenly! While Kakarot was distracted by the obese samurai, Vegeta attempted a surprise attack on the younger Saiyan warrior, trying to chop his head off at a sideways motion. Kakarot, who was able to anticipate the attack, ducking the chop, span around on the floor, landing a double mule kick directly into the chest of Vegeta, making him fly backwards forcefully again, once more being outmaneuvered by the third class warrior.

Yaijarobi quickly escaped, returning to the shadows where he had come from, evaporating into the background like a shadow, as Vegeta found his footing on a nearby rock. His face filled red with rage, he simply couldn't grasp the fact that Kakarot was THAT much better than him.

But there was always a plan B.

"Damn it Kakarot! You idiotic buffoon, it's impossible! You've embarrassed me for the last time you low class wretch!" Vegeta insulted Kakarot, what in turn was returned with a serious, icy glare from the kindhearted Saiyan warrior. "You've reduced me to having to adapt to plan B! But you'll won't live to tell the tale!" Vegeta continued, what sparked a fuse of curiosity from the lower class Saiyan.

"What? Plan B?" Kakarot asked, as Vegeta held out his palm, a ball of pure white energy beginning to emit from it. It seemed strange, not like an energy attack of any kind, but rather, strangely familiar to the moon somehow? Best described as a ball of luna energy... "You may have destroyed this planet's moon knowing I was coming Kakarot! But that won't stop me!" Vegeta shouted angrily at him, throwing the ball high into the reaches of the atmosphere. Kakarot looking shocked seeing the ball flying upward, Vegetas disposition changing, as he saw the terror on Kakarot's face.

Kakarot remembered the conversation he had with King Kai, regarding the 'Great Ape' transformation... before being cut off by Vegeta, who was happily staring upwards at the ball, what had grown significantly larger high up in the air. It's pale light shining down upon the two opposing warriors. "I have to thank you for taking care of Raditz for me! He would have been a major thorn in my side if he was to transform as well!" Vegeta thanked, smirking, his eyes fixated upon the gigantic ball of white light.

Kakarot understood now... despite being told by King Kai about how the moon effected Saiyans with tails, it finally dawned on him.

He was the one that killed his Grandpa all those years ago... It was he who was the one who had turned into the gigantic ape monster. It was him all along, all this time that he had retained his tail...

As Vegeta looked up, his eyes seemed to change colour to a pale shade of red.

Perhaps this would even the odds.


	7. Oozaru

_(Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT. All rights are to their respective owners)_

_Remember to give feedback! ;D_

* * *

Vegeta was laughing voraciously, his chest began pumping outward, his body growing more hairy and larger by the second. His canine teeth began to protrude, growing bulkier and more vicious looking with every passing moment. "Yes! I can feel it! The power beginning to course through my veins!" He happily yelled, in between his bouts of pure ecstasy within the knowledge that Kakarot would stand no chance against him now.

"Woah! He's totally changed!" Kakarot jumped backwards in fear, he looked around himself frantically, trying his best to try and find Yajirobe, who had evaporated into thin air as fast as he came to speak to the well meaning warrior. "It's all over now, Kakarot!" Vegeta's face began to meld into something much more fearsome... his face had gained a snout, massive mashing teeth and eyes as red as blood. He continued to grow in every single direction, his legs became a thick as tree trunks and his hands became terrifyingly huge in comparison to Kakarot's now tiny body.

Leaning back in terror, Kakarot looked up to the gigantic ape creature above him. A single, full powered swing from this great, yet terrible monster would easily break every single bone in his body...

"How am I supposed to fight a giant ape?" Kakarot asked himself, as he pondered the few options he would have trying to take down something that was multiple stories taller than himself.

"It's a good thing you got your tail removed, you pitiful fool!" Vegeta yelled, his voice deeper, more demonic sounding than usual, he truly had transformed into a monster beyond anything Kakarot would have even guessed.

Kakarot decided to go on a head on, all out attack on Vegeta, who quickly responded by trying to swat Kakarot out of the air like a fly. Much to his surprise, the young fighter was barely able to avoid the attacks of the gigantic ape monster. Vegeta was slightly slower than Kakarot, but only just. Kakarot needed to keep up his speed in order to even have a chance. The ape's attacks, remained fast and deliberate, trying to stomp Kakarot into oblivion if he were to fly too low, and trying to swat him if he flew too high.

"KAIOKEN ATTACK!" Kakarot shouted, his aura glowing red, as he charged into the face of Vegeta, who quickly rolled through and out of Kakarot's view, to hit him hard with his oak tree like- tail. Thankfully, due to the Kaioken, Kakarot was able to tank the attack full on with minimal damage, knocking him backwards with it's massive force.

Taking deep breaths, Kakarot looked over to Vegeta, the battle with Raditz certainly did take it's toll on the fighter. He clearly didn't stand a chance fighting Vegeta directly, he only really had one attack that had a hope of ending Vegeta once and for all.

The Spirt Bomb. The attack that King Kai told him to use only in very rare, and desperate situations. This current one definitely fit that mold, the only technique that Kakarot had in his arsenal in order to defeat his foe. However, the spirit bomb took time to accumulate, and time was something he simply didn't have at the moment... This wasn't a story of David vs Goliath, and by the looks of things at the moment, it wasn't going to have a happy ending.

Darting in and out, he avoided the many punching attacks from Vegeta, using his Kaioken technique to increase his speed, enabling him to retreat and hide behind a small rock formation. Vegeta looked around, perplexed, but left grumbling, "Where did that minuscule ant get to?!".

"Alright, this is my only chance!" Kakarot raised his hands, in an attempt to start collecting energy for the spirit bomb. "You can do better than that!" Vegeta mocked, breaking the rock formation, revealing Kakarot's position. Vegeta landed a hard punch on Kakarot, with a large, muscle filled fist, it was enough to knock Kakarot a little more than loopy, forcing him to fly backwards into a small looking mountain. Combined with the fatigue of the Kaioken attack, it was enough to put him down on the floor for quite a bit.

"Damn... I need to blind him and get away... I can't hide from him, he'll just find me..." He deduced by himself, as he got up from the massive pile of crumbled rocks he was laying on. "Now you die!" Vegeta yelled, a voice that could be heard in for miles, upon miles away. The colossal ape took a massive jump towards Kakarot, literally blocking out the sky as he does, casting a massive shadow cast over the land as he prepared to crush the Saiyan into dust.

"Solar Flare!" Kakarot yelled, blinding the massive ape mid-flight. Vegeta, caught completely off guard, grasped his eyes, the burning sensation infesting them like a plague. He was temporarily groggy, clutching both of his deep red eyes in pain. In which, Kakarot happily took the advantage, using the time in order to gain a large amount of ground between the two of them, adapting the use of his Kaioken to get away more efficiently.

When the massive ape was a figure in the distance, Kakarot once again tried to collect energy from the Earth and all of it's inhabitants, raising his hands high into the air. Small particles of light began to be visible, traveling elegantly through the air, the particles began to form around the desperate young Saiyan, forming around him in a ball of pale white energy. These particles forming at great distances away flew towards him, each and every single one of them gifting the fighter a small amount of energy to fight the supposed unbeatable.

Knowing that the bomb was nearing completion, he began to channel his energy into his right hand. The bomb slowly began to accumulate within his body, an awesome white aura beginning to directly flow from within him, as he began to channel all of the natrual energy into an actual ball... "It's done, if this doesn't stop him... nothing will!" Kakarot smirked. It was a massive attack, an ultimate finisher. This was was an attack that could easily destroy the earth if it was to misfire.

"I can feel his energy..." Vegeta said to himself, as he slowly took his hands away from his eyes. Looking around to the rough direction he was sensing, noticing the strange white ball of light emitting in the distance... It's was Kakarot, and he was charging some type of attack!

"You're dead!" Vegeta shouted in an attempt to intimidate Kakarot at the top of his voice, flying at his maximum speed to the white aura, firing a Chou Makouhou directly at Kakarot. The beam emerged from within his mouth, forming into a powerful breath cannon with enough power to destroy an entire city.

Catching Kakarot prematurely due to the spirit bomb charging, It caused Kakarot to be pushed far backwards by the energy beam, losing much of the natural energy that was within his grasp. He was incapacitated, losing all motion in his body. Just as simularly trying to get up like Vegeta did before he transformed, learning upwards feebly. Vegeta jumped up high into the air, landing a violent stomp on the legs of the already incapaciated fighter.

Kakarot's legs were crushed, just like two bugs underneath Vegeta's giant shoe. Kakarot yelled in absolute unbridled agony, just as anybody would in such a situation. Vegeta loomed over him, almost in an omnipotent manner, looking down on the almost lifeless warrior. Vegeta he started a small, yet at last, a content laugh. Without his legs, Kakarot was left at a significant disadvantage against an already overpowered foe.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kakarot, did you need those?" Vegeta taunted sarcastically, making himself giddy with sadistic pleasure. "It appears I've acidently squashed both of your legs! Guess you can't run from me now".

* * *

A few cracks of light could be seen, escaping through the gaps between the pile of rocks. Raditz felt weak... his entire body rocked by the awesome power of the Kamehameha wave that he had to face the entire force of head on.

After recuperating for what (to Raditz at least) seemed to be forever, he decided to remove some of the dirt and gravel that piled up on-top of him, his entire body feeling incredibly weak. Nobody seemed to be coming over to him though? He at least expected his younger brother to come over to finish him off, but no...

Moving his right arm (his left seemed to be incapable of moving), he was able to clear some of the debris on top of him, the daylight slowly revealing itself to him more. His body was shattered, blood coming from his mouth and other parts of his body. His armour given to him by his master, King Kai was tattered, the part leading over his left shoulder completely blasted off, revealing his bruised and bloody skin in the daylight.

Crawling out from below the rocks with one good arm, Raditz was able to see the body of a Giant ape in the distance. Telling by the armour and logical deduction, it was Vegeta. He had transformed in order to take care of Kakarot! But it was broad daylight? Raditz looked up into the sky, searching for the moon, before his eyes caught the giant ball of fluorescent white light in the sky.

It sure wasn't moon, it was rather the technique that Vegeta could use to transform! Quickly figuring out that Vegeta had to transform in order to defeat the much stronger Kakarot.

Raditz's eyes were fixated upon the pseudo-moon, his eyes slowly turning pale red.

Let's see how Vegeta likes this...

* * *

"Now, Kakarot. You die!" Vegeta pointed out his index finger, raising it up high into the air in order to poke the life out of the small Kakarot, who was lying on the ground feebly. Suddenly, Kakarot raised his right hand before Vegeta could even react, firing a basic Ki blast directly into the giant ape's left eye.

Vegeta clutched his eye in pain, yelling in pain."My eye! How dare you Kakarot!" He said, anger and embarrassment filling his voice. That had done it, he was going to make Kakarot suffer now...

"That... was the last of my energy..." Kakarot muttered to himself, a fearful smile protruding across his face. "I hope... that was enough to buy me... some time" he said, realizing that even if he was to go Kaioken x10, it would do nothing against the awesome might of Vegeta in his current form.

The giant ape stumbled around, clutching his right eye, what was damaged from the blast. Eventually mustering the power to open his left eye, despite the pain in his right, he noticed a blurry colour in the distance.

Squinting and looking more intensely... It was a giant ape wearing the tattered armour of Raditz!

"Damn! Kakarot didn't finish Raditz off!" Vegeta's demonic sounding voice boomed, catching the attention of the hairy beast in the distance.

The great ape Raditz was feral, uncontrollable. It was smashing the surrounding hills in indirect rage, quickly looking around to try and find something more for the great beast to destroy. Noticing Vegeta, clutching his right eye in the distance, he had found his target.

The super powerful ape charged, jumping off of his feet, all while roaring. He didn't recognize Vegeta, but he wanted to destroy him, squish him into the dirt like a bug underfoot.

"Low class dog!" Vegeta taunted the dull ape, as he clashed with Vegeta.

Raditz's gigantic fist came downwards toward Vegeta's face at a sideways motion, attemping the swing of the century, Vegeta was able to catch the furious fist and hold it in place before it was able to connect with it's target, beginning a test of strength between the two. In return, Raditz roared again, preparing his other fist to punch Vegeta instead.

"No you don't!" Vegeta responded to his mindless foe, holding his other fist in place too. Making the two apes struggle in a battle of superiority, strength being the main determinate between the two of them.

Not to be outdone, Raditz angrily leaned his head back, preparing for a headbutt, something that the gigantic Prince did not anticipate, as Raditz's hard skull cracked into Vegeta's making him stumble backwards, roaring in pain while he clutched his forehead. The sound of the headbutt sounded like a huge atomic explosion, heard from many, many miles away.

Every single one of the two apes movements caused the ground to shake, as rocks tumbled from nearby cliff-sides as Vegeta regained his footing. "You, you fool!" he shouted, "I'll blast you into dust, you cretin!" the gigantic ape threatened the mindless ape known as Raditz.

Raditz began to charge a Chow Makosen in his mouth, catching the attention of his broken younger brother who was laying, injured on the floor, tilting his head up to see the action.

"No! If that blast hits the earth! It won't be able to handle it! Stop, Raditz!" Kakarot begged his brother, who could neither hear the downed fighter, nor did he care. All that could be seen within the ape's eyes was destruction. The need to wipe any obstacle standing in his way from existence itself. Vegeta, was the one standing in his way.

The purple blast in his mouth grew stronger and stronger, as Vegeta braced. He had used a vast majority of Ki eliminating Kakarot... he didn't anticipate Raditz seemingly returning from the grave as a gigantic ape to taint his victory.

"Wait! No!" Vegeta pleaded, feeling the awesome amount of Ki emitting from Raditz, who was growing stronger, and stronger! He fired his Chow Makosen in a brilliant flash of purple light from his large mouth. Vegeta caught the massive beam in his two palms, as he began push against it with every single droplet of the force his transformed body contained.

The pure, unadulterated power that the beam contained was actually pushing Vegeta into the ground, his massive legs easily being pushed through the rocky ground as if it was made entirely out of butter. Groaning as he struggled to retain what little footing he had, failing, but stopping himself and the entire planet from being incinerated at the very least.

After a few more moments of Raditz pouring more energy in his beam, he stopped, leaning backwards and roaring, pounding his chest with both of his massive hands, yelling like a monkey who had won a fantastic battle.

However, it wasn't over yet. Despite the fact that he had been pushed over 300 feet away from where he was originally standing. Vegeta was intact, panting deeply after being able to tank such a powerful blast.

"You mindless, canon fodder!" Vegeta scolded Raditz, in between his large gasps for air, clenching both of his fists in outrage. "You have no idea how to control this form with the power you currently possess!" Raditz's response, was to pluck a small mountain from the ground nearby, and throw it his absolute hardest towards his Prince.

Vegeta jumped, flying directly towards Raditz, swinging a huge right hand at the mountain Raditz had thrown, shattering it into hundreds of tiny pieces. The prince wasn't done there, he continued to fly towards Raditz, catching his jaw with a huge uppercut, making the lower class saiyan fly high into the air. The low class great ape was rendered groggy, as he flinched in mid air. Unsuspecting of Vegeta's brazen move to go straight in and attack him in such a manner.

Following the massive hairy mass into the air, Vegeta landed a devastating kick to Raditz's face, making him land like an atomic bomb crashing into the earth, causing a fantastic mushroom cloud of dust to shoot upwards into the atmosphere.

The force of which Raditz landed back onto the earth almost caused an earthquake to the surrounding area. He was left lying unconscious on the floor, face down in the dirt, as Vegeta casually descended back down to the ground, landing with a thud and a smile. He was glad he was able to eliminate the potential threat with such ease.

"Mindless buffoon!" Vegeta insulted the knocked out monster, walking over to his lifeless body much as he did with Kakarot earlier. "The transformation should have always been exclusive to elites such as myself... You third class Saiyans simply are unable to understand how to grasp it's true potential..."

He looked over Raditz, charging a ball of Ki in his massive palm. "You've become stronger than I ever would have guessed, Raditz. Though I'm the greatest Saiyan fighter in the universe, and soon, I shall claim the title of the greatest fighter of all!".

"Now let's finish this..." Vegeta said, the ball growing more intense and powerful within his hand as he prepared to fire. Kakarot looked over to the two of them, a interested though neutral look protruding across his face.

"Now, die!" Vegeta shouted, the beam on the verge of firing!

The ball of Ki in Vegeta's palm vanished.

Vegeta's face turned to that of complete shock.

His tail fell to the ground with a large thud, flopping around on the ground.

"W-What?!" He looked around desperately, looking for culprit... It couldn't have been Raditz... Kakarot is incapacitated... Who could it have been?

"N- No!" Vegeta looked up at the fake moon, high into the sky, shining down upon the battlefield.


	8. Earth Invicta

_A/N: Hey guys, long time no see. This is the partially completed chapter I had made a month or two back, and I've decided to upload it to get your opinions. My attention has fleeted for this project, but I still have a vision of what direction I want to see the series take, If I ever find the energy to continue this piece._

_Give me some feedback on weather I should continue this or not :)_

* * *

"You fools! You don't know what you've done!" Vegeta cried, looking up at the pseudo-moon while stumbling backwards, his great big hands clutching his chest in raw, unadulterated agony. Not only had the Saiyan prince had his tail sliced clean off, maiming him and leaving the warrior 'lame', the pain from his tail was shooting through his body at the speed of an express train. His one means of unlocking his true potential was removed... but by whom?

A fat little figure scuttled away from the 'King Kong' esqe giant as fast as his chubby little legs could carry himself, a slightly curved samurai sword being tightly gripped in his right hand as he scuttled away, reeking of fear and apprehension. Kakarot, who was still laying in his prone, helpless position looked on at the occurrence with quaint surprise. "Y-Yaijarobi?" He muttered to himself in a pleased, yet confused fashion, barely being able to lift his head to see what the commotion was about.

Slowly, Vegeta began to once again transform, though this time, it seemed much less terrifying and more welcoming from the perspective of the earth's special forces. At first he started to lose his towering, gargantuan height, his muscles degenerating as if they was infested with accelerated atrophy. His monstrous features, such as his massive and intimidating canine teeth began to shrink, returning to his former, humanoid set of teeth. His eyes lost it's rage induced colour of maroon red, and his pupils once again inhabiting a normal, plain (albeit bloodshot) white background.

Continuing to shrink, his body also seemed to lose much of it's ape like hairiness. This carried further onwards until he was once again to be considered 'human' in appearance, especially considering a tail was no longer adorned on his lower back. Once again, the playing field seemed to have changed, though this time, in the earthlings favour.

"You..." Vegeta said, panting, exhausted from the recent transformation and still feeling the pain from his poorly amputated tail. "I'll kill every last one of you!" he cursed, as he searched for the culprit who separated him from his saiyan pride. His face the very portrait of outrage. "I'm going to make you enter a world of suffering the likes of witch that you never could of possibly dreamed of! Show your face! Coward!". Vegeta flew high into the air, scanning the rocky surface of the earth.

"If you don't show yourself, I'll smoke you out!" Vegeta said, charging a purple energy ball in both of his hands high above his head, ready to fire indiscriminately onto the surface of the planet to ensure his revenge would be utter and complete.

Raditz, seemed to be groaning, his massive, hulking body slowly but surely regaining conciousness, the knockout from Vegeta truly had incapacitated him, rendering him a little more than loopy.

"Raditz, Get up... Raditz!" The ape heard some sort of voice in his head. It seemed eerily familiar, but the ape had little grasp of what was happening. He slowly opened his eyes, their hypnotising deep red colour franticly shooting about, trying to find some source of the voice that was attempting to communicate with him.

"I'm proud of you, son" the voice echoed throughout Raditz's head.

The large ape sat up, now looking around at the rocky landscape for the source of this noise. Everything felt so strange, like he had awoken from a dream that had lasted for days upon days, melding soon into weeks. "W-Who is this?" Raditz said confusingly, before quickly recoiling at the sound of his very own voice. "W-What? I sound so..." he said to himself to double check this foreign sounding tone that seemed to be attached to his every word, before curiously bringing his hands to his face.

He felt hairy, and oddly massive. The rocks next to him looking strangely out of proportion around him. He was... he was in his great ape form? Raditz looked down at himself, his armour in tatters, clinging onto parts of his body in a ruined state, he seemed to be bleeding a little too... but he didn't feel weak... he felt like he was ten times stronger than he previously was, and it felt good, really good.

"It's me, your father" The voice added, grabbing the ape's attention almost entirely after these words were added.

"B-Bardock?" he asked himself, hoping the voice would continue to converse with him.

He had last heard about his father when Vegeta mentioned something about him being lost while on a mission with his comrades the same day the Planet Vegeta was turned into space dust... was he alive? How was he contacting him? Was he still in some sort of idyllic dream?

"Yes..." The voice slowly responded, leaving Raditz to smile at little. Either that shot from Vegeta was stronger than he assumed, or he was actually contacting his father for the first time in over fifteen years! "Father! How, what?" He franticly tried to engage in further conversation with the being. Even if he was going insane and this was all in his head, he desperately wanted to treasure this moment for as long as he possibly could, who knew how long this would last?

"Calm, Raditz. I'm here to tell you to no longer fight your brother" the voice told him, what made Raditz wince. "What? Why? He's a pathetic Saiyan! No Saiyan who has such a timid nature deserves to draw breath!" Raditz quickly retorted, growing dubious of this voice's authenticity. Perhaps he was going crazy after all...

"No, he has a prophecy to fulfil, he is the one who will avenge our race" The voice continued to explain to Raditz, who was now growing confused. "Prophecy? Avenge us? For the meteor that hit our planet?" he quickly responded to the voice in kind.

"I don't have much more time son!" The voice exasperated, now sounding immediately desperate "You need to trust me.. please! He needs to live or else everybody, including you, will suffer and then die!".

"What?!" Raditz bellowed, his massive booming voice reaching out into the distance, as he got to his feet. "Explain! What's going on?!" the ape desperately tried to ask the mysterious voice, but to no avail. He barely had enough time to comprehend that he had retained his intelligence and personality in his transformed state, and now he had been told by a voice that claimed to be his father, proclaiming that his younger brother of all people was going to save them all? From what? A prophecy?.

"No! Don't go!" Raditz pleaded, before turning to see a massive ball of purple energy fly towards him. With seconds to react, the massive ape sidestepped the destructive attack, as it flew past him causing a great explosion in the behind him, the shock-waves strong enough to melt rock and leave a gigantic crator in it's place. Vegeta was looking directly at him, his mouth agape in terror. He had just fired one of his full power shots at the beast, and now he had lost the element of surprise!

"Damnit!" Vegeta cursed to himself, this was quickly becoming more and more hopeless, his window of victory closing with every energy blast he conjured and fired. He was weak, and now he had this monster with a tail to contend with. Looking up, the fabricated moon that he had previously fired high into the sky seemed to be slowly fading, judging his options, his best bet at this juncture would be to try and outlast Raditz, but then again, he'd still have to contend with Raditz in his normal state, and if he was to use the Kaioken?

Vegeta, the mighty prince of Saiyans had been bested by two idiotic low class warriors and a cowardly assailant that had yet to show his face directly to him. Vegeta was the personification of pride, but even he knew when it was time to fold his cards. Charging what little Ki he had left in his worn body, he prepared to launch himself full speed into the direction of the space pods that he and Nappa had initially arrived in to the planet.

"Think you can run?" Raditz taunted his retreating foe, as Vegeta looked back at the ape as he began flying to his destination. How could he, a low class delinquent suddenly gain the ability to talk?! Raditz began to actively pursue prince, firing multiple blast canons from his mouth in order to incinerate his target mid-flight. The ever canny Vegeta was able to dodge these lazily directed beams with ease, as he tried to focus upon flying and avoiding the low class ape.

The two flew further and further into the distance, as Kakarot lifted his head up to see the two figures begin to grow smaller in the horizon, before once again laying his head down on the hard rock surface. On the bright side, this had definitely brought the Z-Fighter some time to recuperate. Looking up into the rolling expanse of blue in the sky, he noticed that the fake moon that Vegeta fired into the sky earlier was beginning to fade, ever so slowly...

* * *

Radtiz growled, as he began to grow angry at himself. It seemed as if his Oozaru form did absolutely nothing to benefit his (already below maximum) speed. Vegeta, despite being weakened was easily able to outmanoeuvre the large, encumber-some ape. Whenever Radiz sought to hit Vegeta with a beam cannon fired from his mouth, it seemed as if Vegeta was able to utilize a sixth sense, seeing it coming before even Raditz did.

Then he began to feel strange... Stopping dead in his tracks he looked upwards, seeing the fake moon in the sky above him. It definitely seemed to be growing weaker, he in turn also feeling more encumbered... In his transformed state, it seemed as if the injuries that he had sustained while he was in his normal form had been wiped away, but now, he could feel them returning to himself. The encumbering and distracting feeling of having a fractured jaw slowly creeping back onto his body.

Vegeta was getting away, as Raditz began to shrink. Sure enough, he was returning back to his normal state, going through what the Saiyan prince earlier. His teeth receded to normal, his snout retracted and his eyes returned to a humanoid state. The moon in the sky had evaporated into the atmosphere, it's pale glow no longer shining upon the surface of the earth.

Raditz was left clinging onto flight, as he began to slow, desperately gasping for air, the fatigue of the recent battle catching up. His adrenaline had truly reached it's end.

After a few moments of catching his breath, his attention was caught by the sound of a rocket lifting off and the sight of a ball climb into the stratosphere in the distance.

Vegeta had evaded them, but the earth had been saved.

For the time being, at least.

* * *

Pondering his options. Raditz looked conflicted, looking back and forth between the two horizons between him.

On the one hand, he could return to Kakarot, stomp his head into the floor like a watermelon, and wipe out of life on this miserable planet. Or he could pursue Vegeta, using the other space pod that Nappa had arrived upon. From basic deduction, Vegeta's only option of escape would either to be one of Frieza's closest planets in order to recover from the beating he just took and get prep'd with a new suit of armour and scouter.

Looking back and forth, his armour draped over him in a broken, damaged state, he remembered the voice he heard.

He made his decision., and he would live with it for the rest of his life.


	9. Vengeance

__(Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT. All rights are to their respective owners)__

_A/N Back again with another update, remember to give feedback! :)_

* * *

"So, no more news on where that creepy guy with the massive hairdo went?" Oolong asked, his cynical deep voice questioned nonchalantly, as the inhabitants of Kame House looked on at the (now repaired) television set with much anticipation. "No" Master Roshi bluntly replied, yet in a manner what conveyed deep thought of the situation "It's been two days since the massive battle and we haven't heard anything about the two saiyans. However, we're lucky Goku was able to make it out of there with his life!". Roshi added, as he flicked through the channels on the television in order to find some sort of update on the event. "You should have seen these guys fight" Yaijarobi interjected, who was happily chowing down on a leg of lamb behind the rest of the group at the dinner table. "Ya know, if it wasn't for me, Goku would have been as flat as a pancake after mullet monkey would have been fried!" the fat samurai gloated, what the rest of the crew ignored, Yaijarobi did have a pretty valid point after all. "Especially considering you two left me and Goku to fend for ourselves!" Yaijarobi pointed the half eaten leg of lamb over to Krillin and Gohan, denouncing them with his bad table manners "That's not fair Yaijarobi" Krillin responded, "Goku told us to clear out of there, and to be honest, by the look of the battlefield after we picked Goku and you up, I'm glad I left when I did!".

"Exactly! I should be getting more respect! I'm the one who sav-" Yaijarobi continued to rub it in, before being promptly cut off. "Look! The news is on!" Roshi called to the group, directing every-bodies attention to the television, much to Yaijarobi's resentment.

"More details about the alien invasion have been revealed!" the newscaster announced, looking fatigued and rushed. "Experts are still clueless as to how over two thirds of east city was destroyed, but I'm happy to announce that it seems as if we're safe for the moment. Eyewitness reports have stated that the two individual space faring vehicle's that the invaders arrived upon were recently seen shooting high into the atmosphere. Currently, we are surveying the landscape in order to find any evidence that they might have left, but so far nothing indicates that they have..." The newscaster trailed on, moving onto lesser important news, but left the group to breathe easy.

"Phew..." Oolong said with a hint of relief "I'm glad that's cleared up, now all we have to wait for is Goku to get better and we should be safe, right?" garnering little reaction from the rest of the group. "Let's just hope neither of the two saiyans decide to return at any time soon. At least now, we can focus on finding a way of bringing our friends back who died in the conflict..." He continued, once again entering deep thought. How on earth could he bring the fighters who died back to life without the dragonballs?. "Krillin, do you think we should ask Mr Popo for any ideas? He did live with Kami for such a long, long time, right?" Roshi turned to Krillin.

"It's the best shot we have, I guess" Krillin nodded his head, before flying out of the door and in the direction of Kami's Lookout.

* * *

Space is empty.

An endless void of nothingness that was interrupted by a single, tiny moving object, shooting like an arrow fired from a small blue planet named Earth. This little ball contained worn, yet valuable cargo. Vegeta, the (at least formerly) strongest saiyan alive was left clinging onto life only by a single thread. His comrade, Nappa fell in combat, and he himself was left a broken, maimed cripple. There was no words, just pain, both physical and mental for the defeated warrior. His mastermind plan of usurping Frieza's rule backfiring in the most terrible way possible, he half expected to be murdered the moment he reached Planet Frieza No. 79, one of Frieza's closest outposts to earth, for his failed attempt at a treacherous coup.

The journey was agonizing, Vegeta constantly slipping in and out of consciousness, only thanks to the life support system in the spacecraft, was he was able to reach his destination with his life in tact. The spacecraft crashed into the landing zone with a thud, as three soldiers prepared to greet the warrior prince. Vegeta, who was in no condition to greet anybody, simply remained static in his spacecraft, until the soldiers decided to investigate what was wrong. Upon finding him battered and broken, Vegeta was promptly transported to the medical bay for emergency treatment. He would inevitably recover, albeit at a slow pace.

That was, until the other spacecraft landed.

* * *

"What's this?" The station controller asked, seeing the alarm for an incoming vessel preparing to land at the station. "The signal sounds like Nappa's ship!" his assistant added, "It seems like Nappa was able to survive whatever fight they got into as well!" He said, delighted to see the incoming ship. "Send a dispatch squad!" The controller commanded, "If he's in any state that Vegeta was in, he'll need our help as soon as possible!".

The spacecraft landed with a thud, but landed stably as the dispatch squad quickly moved towards the pod, expecting a half dead Nappa sitting within needing medical attention. The door to the pod, much to the surprise of the squad of soldiers, began to slowly open. Taken back, they quickly stand to attention, expecting the massive veteran saiyan to appear from within the spacecraft. Slowly, Raditz stands up from the small, cramped chair, cracking his neck from side to side and looking up high upwards, and taking note of all stars adorning the sky. It had been quite a journey, and Raditz was given some time to replenish some lost energy from the recent battle, by no means one hundred percent, he's was still more than able to fight...

The soldiers looked at him, stunned and unknowing of what to do in this situation, but oddly enough taking note of his tail. "W-Who are you?" one of them asked hesitantly, as Raditz turns his head, finally acknowledging the startled troop of soldiers.

"Death".

* * *

BOOM!

"What the hell was that?!" The station controller asked his college, as he tried to regain his balance from what seemed to be a planet shaking blast. "A massive energy explosion just occurred at the pod landing!" his assistant cried, as he hurriedly pressed keys on a nearby computer. "We're under attack by something, whatever was in that pod, it wasn't Nappa!" The station controller looked to be in shock. "Quick, send a distress signal to Cui! He is on schedule to arrive just a couple of hours from now, but he'll hurry if he knows we're getting attacked!" The controller desperately commanded to his assistant, who quickly complied with his orders by punching in more information into his computer. "If he was able to defeat three soldiers effortlessly like that, he clearly means business!".

"RED ALERT, RED ALERT", loudspeakers boomed outwards towards the troops stationed on the planet, as the corridors filled with panicking troops rushing from room to room in order to try and find their superior.

Then, all of a sudden.

BOOM, BOOM!

Two more explosions, filling some of the corridors in smoke. "Attention Frieza Planet No. 79, we are under attack by an unknown assailant! Please arm yourselves imediet-".

BOOM! This explosion cut off the intercom, plunging the entire base into further disarray anarchy. Slowly, a figure emerged from the smoke, walking calmly and intently. Raditz, in his worn battle armor, walked with purpose, effortlessly murdering any who dared to stand in his way, the occasional ki blast blowing chunks of the station away, a mere punch powerful enough to decapitate his unwitting victims.

Slowly but surely, he made his way to the medical bay.

* * *

Vegeta was unconscious. Beginning his long road to recovery inside the base's healing tank. The medical bay seemed tranquil, serene in comparison to the absolute bedlam occurring in other parts of the station.

The door to the medical bay slid open as normal, smoke from the corridor filling into the room and destroying the formerly peaceful atmosphere of the room. Vegeta sat in the tank, his injuries still a clear as day, given little to no time to recover. Raditz slowly and confidently walked into the room, a stoic attitude following him as the door behind him slid shut. The room was covered entirely by an ominous red light from the emergency alarm that was sounded just a few minutes prior. Unlike then however, a eerie silence had befell the station, no more sounds of faint footsteps adorning the corridors, just the noise of fire, and parts of the building collapsing around them, the carnage and destruction that Raditz had inflicted.

Raditz's eyes were locked upon the healing tank. A helpless Vegeta at the mercy of his former subordinate, a true twist of fate. The former 'weakling' moved towards the broken Vegeta, and tapped on the glass viewing window, eliciting no response from the Prince. "Oh, how fate spins the web of lives" Raditz murmured to himself, before taking two steps backwards. He held his hand out, as he began to focus his energy into his palm and destroy Vegeta once and for all.

"A sayian?" a raspy sounding voice asked behind him.

Raditz sighed, and turned around, expecting another of Frieza's low level lackeys to be challenging him, but much to his surprise, it wasn't.

It was Cui. one of Frieza's more experienced and trusted henchmen, and by his expression, he didn't recognize Raditz at all.

"Nobody here seems to know me" Raditz turned to face the fish'esqe minion. "Who do you think I am?" he playfully added, truly curious to what the strange looking lackeys reaction would be.

Cui was somewhat confident in response, having checked the power level of this mysterious saiyan before revealing his presence to him. "Some sort of monkey with a grudge, I expect" He replied, walking into the room. "You did this all just to get to Vegeta?" He curiously asked.

"Of course" a sinister smirk appeared on the face of Raditz. "Just settling old scores... is all". Cui looked more intently at the saiyan warrior. "Wait... that hair... I think I've seen you before" He began to think. "Now where have I seen you...".

Raditz scrunched up his face, looking sinsulted. He was tagging along with Nappa and Vegeta with over a year, and the that Cui had not even taken note of him was quite disrespectful. "Ah! Yes!" Cui quickly added. "You're that pathetic weakling that Vegeta and Nappa picked up, aren't you?".

Raditz looked sternly at Cui, remaining steely eyed. "Yes! The hair gave it away!" Cui grinned. "I'm impressed you've been able to do this to the station with your puny power level, very cunning indeed, but I'm afraid I can't allow you to kill Vegeta, you see. I'm his rival of sorts, and the pleasure of ending his life will soon be mine".

Raditz tilted his head to the side, the smirk that he had adorned earlier was reappearing on his face. "Since he betrayed Frieza by going to earth to make a wish with the dragonballs, he's already a dead man"Cui stated, looking over at the helpless saiyan in the healing tank.

"Wait, Frieza knew?" Raditz asked in return, surprised that Frieza even knew what a dragonball was. "Yes, I believe he intercepted a transmission talking about them, Vegeta is in real trouble... but that's hardly the main subject" Cui added turning his face to Raditz and giving him an evil look.

"Frieza's gone to Namek, apparently there are dragonballs on that planet that can similarly grant wishes" Cui added. "So it seems he'll be becoming immoral after all, figures just as much, He is already the strongest being that has ever graced the galaxy!"

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Raditz asked, looking somewhat off-put that Cui would be so willing to enlighten Raditz on all these details... especially more dragon balls on Namek!

"Because I'm going to kill you" Cui bluntly answered "I'm over four times stronger than you are, and I think it would be only be right to at least converse with the last of a dying race before I, Cui, exterminate you two monkey idiots from the face of the galaxy!" Cui began to cackle with laughter. "And how perfect! Two of the last foolish simians right inside this very room! What luck, Freiza will definitely be pleased"

Raditz slowly joined in on the laughter, making Cui feel off-put. "What's so funny?" Cui asked. "I'm about to commit genocide of your very own people and you laugh?".

"You see, I recognized you the moment you walked into this room" Raditz answered, standing in a confident, arms folded position. "Cui, you always had a power level ever so slightly above Vegeta's in there, didn't you?" Raditz questioned, pointing to the battered Vegeta in his tank.

"That's right" Cui replied, smiling. "After being ravaged by those Earthlings, I now can simply pick up the pieces!" he proudly added, to which Raditz turned his head back and forth between the two in a slightly amused manner.

"Who? Vegeta?" Raditz questioned, now smiling contently at Cui who was starting to deflate in happiness at Raditz's brazen attitude. "You see who did this to Vegeta?"

"Me".

"You?!" Cui said, astonished. "But, your power level is tiny! You'd never be able to even touch Vegeta!" he protested, now taking a step back in a guarded stance. "I..." Cui opened his mouth, but words wouldn't form.

Raditz, seemingly at the speed of light, had rammed his left fist straight into Cui's midsection, shattering the armour coating that had failed to protect him and indenting his fist into his stomach. Cui lost every single molecule of oxygen from his body as he attempted to breathe, remaining stunned in the same position like a deer in headlights. Raditz mercilessly brought his right hand high above his head and promptly back hand slapped the fish faced minion with such force, it literally brought Cui off his feet and flying into a cabinet of medical equipment. Falling to the floor in a bundled heap, some healing water and other medical supplies spilling and falling onto the floor beneath him, Cui looked up to Raditz, who stood imperial over his wounded body.

"W-Wait! P-please! Stop!" Cui pleaded, before Raditz unflinchingly lifted up his foot, and slammed it down forcefully into Cui's head. Needless to say, it made quite a mess.

"All that talking..." Raditz muttered to himself, as he looked down at the warm corpse.

The saiyan warrior wiped the underside of his boot with a cloth, as his attention was diverted to the prince. "Ah, yes. Where was we?" Raditz smiled, holding his palm out and charging power into a ball.

Vegeta slowly began to open his eyes. Still broken, battered and weak, he looked through the small window to the outside world. The air was filled with smoke and blood, while his old comrade stood in front of him, an unrelenting demeanor with an emotionless expression. Vegeta's eyes widened, in shock as Raditz prepared to fire a high power beam directly into his face at almost point blank range.

There was a flash, and then, there was nothing.


	10. Destination: Namek

_(Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT. All rights are to their respective owners)_

_A__/N: Hi there guys, back once again with another update. I loved writing the first scene with Frieza, I've been looking forward to getting my hands onto this character for the series. That also goes for Zarbon._

_I guess from the last episode, you can consider this the second 'saga' in the story. If my interest retains, then maybe I'll conjure my own sagas down the line (Not the android saga though, I absolutely hate It I'm afraid :( ) anyway, hope you all enjoy the update, and don't forget to put down feedback! Remember: Anything is better than nothing._

* * *

"My lord, we've lost all communication to Freiza Planet No.79" Zarbon reported while approaching the supreme ruler of the galaxy hesitantly considering he had to inform his lord of some bad news. "What? All communications ceased?" Dodoria turned his head, surprised to hear as such, "Wasn't number 79 the closest outpost we had to that planet Vegeta decided to invade?" the pink spiked henchman deduced out load, to which Zarbon was quick to confirm. "Yes, no doubt this has something to do with Vegeta" Zarbon placed a hand onto his chin and looked down, trying to surmise some sort of reasoning behind such actions. "He may have been a spiteful, arrogant monkey, but I don't see why he'd want to attack one of our bases" the green skinned fighter added. "It just, doesn't make much sense, the only scenario I can think of has something to do with Cui, but he's not nearly stupid enough to start a battle inside your property, my lord" Zarbon addressed Frieza, who was sitting in his iconic hover chair, his back to his minions as he looked out of the window of his flagship. He remained silent, simply listening to the information Zarbon was providing him, after a brief moment of silence, both of the pawns acknowledged that Frieza was simply processing the information (or having no desire to converse), thus leading to Zarbon and Dodoria to continue their discussion.

"Bah! The moment you take your eyes off of a monkey, they go feral!" Dodoria snidely threw out loud, reaffirming his hate for the saiyan race. "We should never of given Vegeta his own little squad of saiyan fighters in our ranks, the longer they are left unchecked! The more scheming and rebellious they grow!". Zarbon looked over at Dodoria, "Well, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, Dodoria" He quickly interjected, receiving a grumble in response from the large, brutish fighter.

Frieza lifted his right hand, prompting his two highest ranking operatives to quickly shut their mouths and pay divine attention to him.

"Vegeta would never be so careless" Frieza said, his chair slowly turning around 180 degrees. "He already betrayed me by going to that planet in the first place, but he was never a moron, remember he tried to hide his little excursion from me? What would make him outright attack me so brazenly!" His chair began to move in-between the gap between both Zarbon and Dodoria.

"My lord, sorry if I?" Zarbon bowed humbly, trying to interrupt Frieza. "What? Speak up" Frieza turned his head to him, his fearsome, piecing pupils looking straight through Zarbon's soul, forcing him to look down at the ground submissively. "... We received reports from the outpost on the planet before it's destruction that indicate Vegeta was in a severe condition upon arrival, apparently, the inhabitants of the planet proved too much for him" Zarbon looked up, hoping this information would please his lord. "Hm?" Dodoria inserted himself once again into the conversation "The inhabitants of a backwater planet defeated a saiyan prince? I find that hard to believe... What of his comrade, the big bald lapdog?" Dodoria analysed the situation. "Oh, that big fool?" Zarbon replied "Reports indicate that his ship returned some time after Vegeta's onto our attacked base, but we lose all contact to the station a few minutes after his ship lands" Zarbon said, surprised. "Are you suggesting his lapdog went rogue?" Dodoria questioned, considering the possibility of Nappa challenging Vegeta. "I doubt it, his power level was under 10,000, nothing that has ever been a real concern" Zabron retorted, before once again Freiza indicated for the both of them to shut their mouths and to listen.

"You two aren't looking at the bigger picture" Frieza smiled. "His oaf of a partner never would of betrayed him, I'm sure he would have done Vegeta's laundry if he commanded him too. Dumb, but very loyal." Frieza giggled slightly at the thought. "Tell me, didn't they have three members to their squad? I swear letting a single monkey live not too long ago" Frieza pondered, expecting Zarbon to quickly answer. "Yes, I believe he was sent to a small moon when he was just a baby like most saiyans, but whats odd is that the saiyan army somehow lost contact with him. This doesn't exactly make sense, since when a saiyan exterminated a planet, they would recalled back to Planet Vegeta for further orders." Zarbon added. If there was anybody in the Planet Trade Organisation who was going to keep a close eye on the saiyans, it's Zarbon. "However, his power level is pathetic, 1,200. Even for saiyan standards that's incredibly low" Zarbon happily revealed while smirking contently. "1,200?" Dodoria began to chuckle. "We've got low level cannon fodder with higher power levels that that!".

"Well, he was weak as a baby, was sent to a planet with weak life forms and probably left to be forgotten about. It makes sense when you put it into perspective" Zarbon noticed some of his hair had began to fall down in front of his face, and elegantly brushed it back into position. "Regardless, we've received absolutely no reports on this saiyan for over a year. He wasn't even present for Vegeta's invasion of the planet called 'Earth', so I think it's safe to say he died with them on a raid sometime before, especially if he had a power level of 1,200" Zarbon concluded.

"So, you're suggesting an earthling used one of the space pods to follow Vegeta to the outpost?" Frieza asked Zarbon, an un-amused look upon his face. "My lord, I believe so, it's the only real conclusion I can think of in this situation". Zarbon bowed again, this time slightly lower than before, not wanting to imply any sort of offence to his superior. "Perhaps It's true, and perhaps it isn't. Either way, both of you have more important orders to complete! So focus!" Frieza commanded, in turn receiving a hearty bow from both of his high ranking subjects. "Yes, my lord" they said in unison, once again showing respect by bowing.

"Now, have you located the position of the next village? Dodoria?" Frieza demanded

Dodoria nodded, a sick smile appearing on his face as he picked up a dragonball.

* * *

Raditz hated travelling. Despite the stasis like effects the space pods offer to the traveller, it still felt like a chore. Leaving the decrepit, broken and burning ruins of Planet Frieza No.79 behind, he flew into the direction of Planet Namek with little remorse, leaving behind piles of bodies to soon be incinerated by raging, uncontrollable fire.

He felt, discontent. Discontent at the fact that he wasn't able to extract more joy out of killing Vegeta. Upon arriving at the station, he expected to feel complete upon ending the life of a person who had treated him like dirt for the entire tenure they knew each other, but he didn't. Instead, he just felt empty, like he himself had lost something in the process. Perhaps it was the fact he had killed one of the few people in life he actually fought together with across the galaxy, despite their (a little more than) rocky relationship. Perhaps it was the fact that, like Cui had stated before he expired, assisted in the genocide of his own race, his own people... Other than himself, the only other saiyan left alive in the universe was his own flesh and blood, but Kakarot was such a long way away on Earth, not like he had any desire to contact him anyway.

Figuring since Earth had developed no technology for space travel, Raditz felt alone. No more Nappa, no more Vegeta. Not even Kakarot... Gohan...

Perhaps this wasn't what he wanted. Perhaps he should have remained on earth, listened to the voice. Made amends with his brother, who was always so cheery and willing to forgive. Maybe that would have been the wisest course of action.

Perhaps it was, but it didn't matter now.

Raditz was on a collision course of history. The dragonballs would offer him a single wish, a single wish for whatever he wanted.

His eyes quickly lit up. He knew exactly what he wanted, why didn't he think of it sooner?

But he'd have to contend with Frieza... a being with a power that made even the likes of Vegeta tremble in his boots back when he was in the world of the living... Raditz would have to play it smart, and rely on his cunning. An all out attack on Fieza would be stupid and suicidal...

* * *

The journey took quite some time, Raditz taking a long, stasis nap in the meantime to recover the little strength he expended in exterminating Cui and killing Vegeta, slowly, he opened his eyes, feeling groggy like being woken up in the middle of the night.

Looking out of the window of his space pod, he saw a planet in the horizon. From this distance, it looked unusually green. Quite lush, perhaps? The atmosphere seemed cloudy and dense, what suggested that Namek was by no means a barren planet, the possibility of grasslands and trees seemed incredibly likely. Either way, he'd be finding out first-hand soon enough.

The space pod broke through the higher echelon of the planets atmosphere, and tumbled through the unfamiliar green clouds and hurtling towards the one of the many, many boundless blue grass plains, landing with a thud and creating a crater eerily similar to the crater he crated on Earth when he landed such a long time ago. The space pod opened, rendering Raditz to fly high up into the air to survey the area of impact. It seemed pretty desolate, blue grass adorning long plains broken with strange looking trees, forming their leaves in a perfect sphere atop its thin wooden base. The sea, like the sky was completely green, looking like it had been covered in algae for at least the last thousand years.

Raditz honed his new skills. Looking around trying to sense some sort of Ki energy that he could hone in on. Some powers seemed strong, but faint. Much to his good fortune, biding his time was the best option at this point, perhaps try and find a dragonball in order to counter Frieza's attempt at making a wish.

Then, he picked up something.

* * *

It seemed faint, but in a different manner or faint, like this individual was deliberately trying to conceal his energy to the world. Since none of Frieza's men seemingly had this ability, it seemed wise to investigate this source first, especially considering that this power was most likely a namek.

Tracking down the power level, Raditz was greeted by a tall spire of rocks, forming in an unnatural formation akin to a tower. Atop this spire, was a little pale white building with a unique design. That seemed like a better place than any to start his quest.

Flying towards the spire at great speed, he noticed a green man looking strikingly similar to somebody that he had seen before... landing quickly on the plateau to greet himself.

The opposing green man stood defiantly, scowling at Raditz as he made his decent. "Well, you look familiar" Raditz smiled as he looked him up and down. The resemblance to the green man he fought back on earth, Piccolo was uncanny. The clothes he wore distinguished him apart however, with an odd looking white neck scarf and a long black vest. He remained in the same position, not moving an inch as Raditz stared back at him.

"I can tell you're from this planet, so I'd like to ask you a question" Raditz sternly decided to match the strangers attitude. "Do you have any idea where these so called 'Dragonballs' are?". The green man's eyes flickered slightly when Raditz mentioned dragonballs, giving Raditz the right message.

"So you're at least familiar?" Raditz pondered, crossing his arms. "Ah, good. I was wondering if I had the right place..." The opposing namek remained steadfast, but broke his silence,"You look like one of Frieza's men...".

"You could say I was. Upon hearing about his arrival onto the planet, and his intention to make a wish, I've decided come here to thwart him" Raditz calmly stated, though putting on a more guarded and serious demeanor.

The namek continued to stare down Raditz, trying to analyse this invader and guess his intentions. However, he decided to ask a few more questions before making a judgement on his character. "You're a saiyan?" the namek asked, his eyes now drawn to Raditz's tail what was wrapped around his waist tightly. "Yes, the last in the entire galaxy" He solemnly answered with a disappointed mutter and a twinge of hate in his voice, "That's one of the reasons I'm looking for these dragonballs..." the green man looked the saiyan up and down, his unyielding expression refusing to change "I think you should come inside".

"Come inside?" Raditz questioned, before moving his feet an inch, "I just wish to know the location of the dragonballs? I have no intention of sharing dinner". "This is an offer you'll never be given again, saiyan. You'd be a fool to pass it up" The namek quickly replied, not giving the saiyan a moment to give a second thought Raditz turned his head around, and looked at the vast, blue grass and rocky plains of the landscape, this was a good a place as any to start, as he snickered a little under his breath, giving the namek a devious smile, "Okay, just don't get on my bad side, or your little home here will be reduced to rubble before you can even react!". The green alien gave a stare that shot daggers in return, "I'll be keeping my eye on you, just don't try anything stupid" before the door to the building began to slowly levitate open.


	11. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

_A/N Hi guys, I'm back from the dead! Another update for you here, I hope you all enjoy it!_

_Remember to let me know what you think in the review section!_

* * *

Raditz walked into the large white alien building, retaining a cool demeanour as he looked around the interior. It was of a strange design, one of that even he, throughout his travels in the galaxy had never seen before, everything seemed so... circular.

The namekian warrior, who was refusing to show even an inkling of an emotion, tilted his head upwards. "Up" he said, with a calm professional vibe, as he slowly began to levitate upwards, towards a large hole in the ceiling of the room. Raditz kept his eyes fixated on the warrior, examining his every movement in case he was decided (Against his own, better judgement) to suddenly lash out in aggression towards him. However, something in Raditz told him that this observation was ultimately, unneeded. With the powers that Raditz was able to gain on earth, he could feel things that he had never of even dreamed beforehand, it's felt akin to having an extra limb that could sense another's own spirit energy, and this namek seemed at peace with himself, a pacifist to an extent, but by no means a pushover at any stretch of the imagination. A twinge of disgust made it's way onto the brutish fighters expression. When he ended Vegeta, who was recovering inside the healing tank, he felt no such spirit inside the prince. All he felt was malice and discontent, the ambition of power flowing through his dark, twisted soul, it reminded him of himself in many ways.

The saiyan decided to follow suit, and began to follow the namekian through the hole in the ceiling. Before being able to see the interior of the room he was entering, he heard the namek mention something to somebody in the room. "Master, I think I may have found and ally in our struggle" he mentioned with attentive loyalty, as Raditz came into view.

What the saiyan saw, was something he wasn't expecting in the least.

Sitting in, what seemed to be a throne, before the namekian, was a great, massive, old member of their species, he must have been over 10 times the size of the namekian warrior that had brought Raditz into the chamber. Raditz almost gasped in surprise at the appearance of the large looking elderly creature, an obese and ancient individual who looked down upon the saiyan with judging eyes, that was if he was even looking, he seemed like he was at such an advanced age his eyes seemed like they were closed, was he even awake? Or alive at that? In any case the elderly namek sat his large rump upon the pale throne, the colour keeping in theme with the overall building, and had a number of white spikes protruding from either side. The elder seemed to be dressed in similar garb to the warrior who had led the saiyan into his vicinity, just with a pink looking cloak behind him, and a massive, white shirt to cover his almighty belly.

"Thank you, Nail" he replied to the green warrior, his voice retaining a deep and soothing tone that echoed throughout the circular design of the massive room the two fighters stood within. "You made the right judgement in bringing him to me" he began to smile, as his head moved over so slightly in the direction of Raditz, who was now standing next to the namek named 'Nail'. Raditz in turn, looked up towards the elderly alien, an unknowing expression upon his face, before his gaze was drawn to behind the behemoth. Perched on top of the wide throne, was an orange coloured ball that gleamed in the sunlight coming through the single, massive window parallel to the throne in the room. The orange ball glistened, but with Raditz's perception, he was able to notice a single star directly in the middle triumphantly, this made him raise his eyebrow, but before any more consideration could be given, the elder broke his train of thought. "You've come a long way, and have travelled down many roads it seems" The elder was no longer smiling, as Raditz quickly shifted his gaze to his wide looking wrinkly face. "What gives you that impression?" he replies, his tail moving through the air behind him, as he gave a smug smile in return. "Some roads I feel better left untravelled, saiyan" the elder quickly added, catching Raditz off guard. "So, you're familiar with the saiyans?" Raditz proudly stated after a brief moment of silence.

The massive namek let out a large sigh. "Of course, stories of the saiyans used to be used to scare little namekian children, but that was the past. Now, the saiyans are no more" the elder ended in a sorrowful tone. This once again put Raditz off guard, the elder was definitely intelligent, even if immobile. "You're looking at the last saiyan in the entire galaxy, my name is Raditz!" he proudly introduced himself, pointing his thumb to himself, retaining his smug expression, "I killed all three of the four remaining saiyans when I won the Battle of Earth, now I'm the only one left!". "And you are proud of this distinction?" The elder retorted. "Knowing that you, yourself committed genocide of your own species?". Raditz looked visibly distressed, giving a frustrated 'Tch' in response, but remained quiet as the elder continued to speak. "My name is Guru, I am the eldest namek on the planet, and the patriarch of my people. It is my duty to lead them in times of peace and times of hardship... though I am failing". Raditz rolled his eyes in response, folding his arms smugly in a non-caring manner. "I expect you may have heard, the evil tyrant, Frieza is on the planet, murdering what few namekians there are left... I fear it's only a matter of time before we are all gone..." Guru began to cough, his throat sounding rusty and decrepit, to witch Raditz seemed to be listening attentively too. "The fighter you are standing next too, Nail, is the strongest fighter on the planet. If you two were to fight, I feel like he would have the upper hand after an extended period of time".

"What?!" Raditz responded, clenching his fist towards Guru, what quickly drew Nail into a fighting position. "I'm even stronger than Freiza! Let alone this green goon" he proudly proclaimed, once again letting his arrogance get the better of him. Guru giggled in response, "Put your ego aside for one moment, you two fighting would solve nothing, and would be nothing but a detriment for either of you".

Nail began to back down from Raditz, standing up straight once more, as Raditz himself began to regain his composure and lower his temper. After the air grew less intense, Guru decided to continue his lecture, "Despite the many differences in spirit alignment between you two, I believe an alliance is necessary". Nail turned his head off of Raditz for the first time since the talking had began, his mouth agape in shock. "But, master? I have to stay here to..." Nail tried to explain, but Guru interjected, "No, It's too late for me, but not for the namekian race. You are our best hope, Nail" he solemnly frowned. "As for the saiyan, I know he's opposed to Frieza, as you wouldn't of let him enter my presence otherwise..." his speech began to trail off slightly.

"So? The enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Nail asked, his hands on his hips. "Correct" Guru confirmed, as he turned his head to Raditz. "And, what do you think of this proposition, saiyan? I must lay down a few prerequisites before allowing you two to leave".

Raditz placed his hand on his chin, pondering his options, as he looked back and forth between the two. "Well, I also have a few terms of this so called 'alliance' before I accept" Raditz demanded, to witch Guru nodded his head in affirmation "Speak them".

"Firstly, I'm curious to know what that ball is, sitting behind your head over there" Raditz smiled, pointing to the object in question. "Ah. I was going to mention this..." Guru confirmed, moving one of his massive, oak tree like arms around the back of his head, picking up the orange ball. "This is a dragonball, one of the seven that must be gathered before making a wish, they represent wisdom and power, though Freiza views them only as a tool to serve his own vile greed".

"In that case" Raditz mentions, walking towards Guru slightly, as Nail watched his every movement. "Wouldn't it be in 'our' best interest to hide it? Keeping it here with you is like placing a target directly onto head? Right?" Raditz asked, to witch Guru mumbled in response. "I was going to suggest something similar. You only need to keep a single ball away from Frieza in order to stop his ability to abuse their power. I shall give the ball to both of you, but please, hide it well" Guru extended his arm to Raditz, in witch he happily collected the ball from the elder.

"In order to defeat Frieza, you will need to have as much power as you can possibly muster, and I can sense some... untapped potential inside of you" Guru said confidently. "Master! Is that wise?" Nail took a step forward "Unlocking his potential would mean...". "Yes..." Guru confirmed, "He would be stronger than you... That is why I must ask you to promise to harm no Namekian, that is a requirement of this alliance and the boost of power. I know this is risky Nail, but I fear this may be our last chance..."

Raditz smiled, though looked slightly puzzled, "You can increase my power?" Guru once again nodded, "But please, you must promise. I know the temperament of a saiyan can be rather... unruly?". Raditz cautiously nodded, as Guru pointed to the left side of his throne. "Then please, walk up to my throne". Raditz walked toward the pale seat, as he stood still and looked up. Guru looked even larger up close than what he did at a distance, Raditz had to tilt his neck backward all the way in order to see the alien's face. "Now please, stand still. I shall unlock the the potential within. Please remain calm and clear your mind.

A great big green hand eclipsed the face of Guru, as the hand was placed on Raditz's head. Radtiz paused for a moment, before scowling "Is there a point to this or what?" He said impatiently, before feeling something...

Guru's hand began to flow with some type of energy. Not an aggressive type of energy of any kind... but rather... a strange energy that seemed to be acting in a completely different manner. Suddenly, as if an electric pulse flowed through him like a conduit, Raditz felt the foreign energy surge through his body, making him stand with his mouth agape, as he felt himself being charged up, similar to a battery.

The saiyan quickly jumped backwards defensively. "What's the big idea? What did you do?" He blurted out hurriedly, before clenching his right hand repeatedly. He felt different, more agile, strong and capable. "I feel like... I feel like I'm on an entirely different level! I could take on all of Frieza's army single-handedly now! Amazing!"

Guru retracted his hand, and let out a long, thoughtful mumble. "There is more to you than meets the eye, saiyan" Raditz began stretching his muscles, warming up with a beaming grin on his face. "Of course there is, grandpa, I'm the last saiyan in the entire galaxy left!"

"No, not that. You're had an interesting life, I can see now, why you are, the way you are. I believe I have made the right decision in trusting you with this alliance. You've given this old man some peace of mind, and for that I am immensely grateful". Raditz smiled in response to Guru's kind words, "I feel like I could take Freiza head on! Right now! Even with all of those idiot henchmen by his side!"

"Don't be so reckless!" Nail quickly responded. "His power dwarfs both our own. We should hide the dragonball first, and then perhaps harass him... Removing his henchmen would be a wise course of action". Guru nodded, "Yes, taking Frieza head on would be a foolish decision". Raditz folded his arms and sighed. "Fine... I suppose that would be a more intelligent route to take, at least".

Guru began to smile. "Please, I wish the two of you the best of luck. Ensuring this monster doesn't make his wish is all I'm asking of you. If you can do any more, you have proven to have risen to the occasion, stalling him until I pass away shouldn't be too hard".

"What?!" Raditz said, not expecting Guru to mention his own mortality. "What do you mean 'until you pass away'?". "The dragonballs will be rendered useless when I die, my own power is tied to them eternally..." Guru responded, coughing slightly at the end of the sentence.

The saiyan looked like a pressure cooker ready to explode. "You mean when you die?..."

"The dragonballs will cease to exist" Guru confirmed.

Raditz closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and waiting for a moment. "Okay, we'd better hurry then. Nail, shall we?" Raditz turned to the warrior, who nodded in confirmation, looking as steadfast as he was when they had first met.

The two warriors, despite their differences, simultaneously jumped down the exit hole, and flew out of Guru's lookout, flying far, far away from the ancient nameks little palace

Guru breathed a sigh of relief, before mumbling to himself, alone in his lookout. "At least I hope I'm no longer alive soon. That will impede Raditz from making his own wish for immortality, just as he had always planned..."


End file.
